Fate or Soulmates?
by madeleinepaige
Summary: Outlaw Queen: In a land without magic, Robin and Regina in a newly formed relationship discover they are expecting. The news results in their split but the promise to co- parent their son, Henry. But things aren't that simple, after all they're soul mates and pixie dust doesn't lie (even in a land without magic.) So where are they now, 5 years on...
1. Chapter 1

_In a land without magic, Robin and Regina in a newly formed relationship discover they are expecting. The news results in their split but the promise to co- parent their son, Henry. But things aren't that simple, after all they're soul mates and pixie dust doesn't lie (even in a land without magic.)_

 _So where are they now, 5 years on..._

 **Chapter 1**

Regina finds herself cleaning up after her Saturday morning tradition of apple pancakes, something she always made for little Henry whilst trying to get him ready to go off for the weekend with his dad. With Robin. This particular weekend Regina selfishly wanted her sweet little man all to herself, anything to distract from inevitable argument that was bound to explode the minute her boyfriend Tom actually arrived home from the night before. Tom had gone out with an old friend from college, she'd stayed up all night waiting for his return to discover at 3 in the morning that he was crashing out the other side of town with his old college pal. Regina was shattered having waited up and Henry was on extremely good form this morning, excited for his weekend with daddy which always had him hyped up. Regina left the washing up and went to find her little boy who was ransacking his toy box in the lounge.

"You know I'm pretty sure your mr potato head is still at daddy's" Regina knew exactly what her son was looking for

"But how do you know for sure?" He asked her, his whole face filled with concern. She gently leant down and caressed his cheek

"Because you took him over last weekend so daddy could put him back together again after he got dropped when you took him in for show and tell"

"Do you think daddy fixed him?"

"I think he'll be better than ever and waiting for you" she ruffled his hair sweetly as she looked on proudly at the sweet little boy Henry was becoming.

Regina had run a mile when she discovered she was pregnant having not been with Robin for long. She'd cared deeply for Robin and if she was honest with herself she'd probably admit that deep down he was the one. But fate was cruel and her damaged childhood, the divorce of her parents Henry senior and Cora had made her question love. She never wanted her children to go through what she'd had to. The shouting, the screaming the general war zone. That is why she made the decision she did. She wanted her baby, Henry, to have two parents that loved him no matter. She didn't want to be raising a baby whilst trying to allow a new relationship to grow for it only to fail and have her child left in the middle, she wasn't prepared to do that.

So as a result, here she was another weekend, a regular occurrence over the last five years, checking that Henry was all packed and ready to go. But this time she was balancing a phone under her chin desperately trying to get hold of Tom whilst trying to get Henry to clean up his toys before Robin arrived.

"Come on Tom" Regina muttered to herself whilst she zipped up Henry's bag finally and checked over to see his progress.

"You better be putting all those toys back mister or i'll be telling daddy and that will mean you won't be able to go for ice cream like he promised" Henry sighed grumpily

"Come on it won't take you long, you were quick enough taking them all out." Regina wasn't exactly OCD but they lived in a small apartment and it was pretty crowded with the three of them, she didn't need a scattering of toys left in her child's wake. Regina took the opportunity again to redial Tom, her anger was bubbling. She was fuming but also really worried and she just wanted to know he was safe, he'd crashed at a friends but the last time they'd spoken he was pretty intoxicated and severely incoherent. The doorbell rang and Henry sweetly yelled through "I've got it!"

"Henry wait!" Regina called through as she hung up her mobile and threw it over to the couch before racing to the front door, hopefully before her 5 year old son. The excited squeals of "daddy!" Confirmed she hadn't been quick enough.

"Excuse me mister but I didn't know we opened the front door without mummy being here?" She addressed him,

"But it was daddy!" He defended himself excitedly in Robin's arms having jumped straight into them the moment he'd opened the door.

"But you couldn't be sure it was" Regina replied which led to Henry bowing his head down to the floor and sulking, Robin shifted him slightly in his arms

"We just want you to be safe, it could have been a stranger or a nasty man bud" Robin looked down at his little boy, backing Regina up. They were pretty good at this parenting together malarkey.

"Sorry mummy"

"It's ok my little prince, just next time wait for me or if you're at daddy's" Henry cut in finishing her sentence, showing he understood

"Then I wait for him"

"That's it bud" Robin smiled proudly at his little boy just as Regina's phone rang.

The identity of the caller visibly stressed Regina, Robin kept his eyes focused upon her as he let Henry down and shut the front door.

"I'm not coming to get you Tom!" Robin settled in the lounge with Henry as they began to play with some of his Lego, all the while listening out to Regina who he couldn't help but worry about.

"I've got Henry!" Regina was really struggling to hold it together, "well maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself into such a state last night then there wouldn't be a problem!"

Robin was distracted from his awareness of Regina by his little boy.

"Tom didn't come home last night" Robin looked intently between Regina who continued you her argument on the phone and Henry whose awareness of the situation frightened him.

"Didn't he?" Robin decided to investigate what Henry actually knew all the while his mind being pulled back to Regina.

"Mummy was crying, I heard her!" Robin's heart broke, he didn't know she was having such a tough time. To be honest he had a lot going on at home himself but he wanted to be there for his son and the mother of his child.

"She'll be ok bud"

"You promise!" Henry replied directly

"I promise, she's tough your mummy" Henry seemed to have been reassured, Robin just knew that Regina didn't need a little boy asking questions about a situation she didn't know the status of.

"Come on then bud shall we get going?"

Henry nodded before racing to pop his shoes and coat on. Whilst Henry was distracted Robin headed over to Regina.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah... Urm Tom just didn't come home last night"

"Henry told me"

"He did!" Regina was shocked at how aware Henry was,

"He's worried about you, but I assured him you'll be fine because he's got a tough mummy" Regina smiled at how Robin had handled the situation.

"But seriously Regina if you need a friend to talk to or you need me and Marion to have Henry for an extra day or two so you guys can work this out"

"No it's ok" Regina replied rather abruptly, catching herself she quickly added

"Sorry i'm just going to really miss his cheeky chops this weekend and"

"It's fine, but if you change your mind or need anything you know you can call or drop me a text" Regina smiled, Robin gently squeezed her forearm which startled Regina and sent an all to familiar feeling that she couldn't deny felt good, but she was snapped from her thoughts as their little boy made his presence known.

"Daddy I'm ready!"

"Ok bud, you going to say goodbye to mummy then?"

Regina crouched down as Henry ran into her arms and she squeezed him tight and kissed his temple before being given one big sloppy kiss as her little boy pulled away.

Just as Regina was about to finish saying her goodbye to Henry, the door slammed open and a rather disheveled looking Tom appeared.

"Oh trouble are you off already!" Tom dropped his jacket and rather clumsily headed over to little Henry who was rather overwhelmed by the stench of stale alcohol and Tom heading straight for him still apparently quite drunk. Robin scooped up his little boy protectively as Regina had some choice words for Tom,

"Seriously, you're scaring Henry. You're a mess Tom, get into bed I can't even look at you right now"

"Regina I'm fine, I don't know what the problem is I called you to say what I was doing"

"Tom that's not the point and you know it, look I'm not having this argument now"

"Who said we were having an argument. I was having a reasonable discussion, I just wanted to say goodbye to the little man but oh no you come in like the devil from hell"

"Seriously Tom just got to bed" Regina was really trying not to lose it in front of Henry, in front of Robin. Tom just stood there ignoring Regina intentionally riling her up.

"Look mate, just go up and sleep it off you'll feel better for it" Robin sternly spoke which seemed to move Tom along and Regina took the moment to compose herself.

"Why do you two always have to argue?" Regina was taken back by her little boy's words.

"We don't always argue"

Regina replied but Henry was quick with his child innocent honesty

"You do and I don't like it! I don't like it when you're sad" Henry buried his head on to Robin's shoulder.

"It's ok sweetheart, i'm ok. I could never be sad, do you know why?"

Henry replied though it was muffled by Robin's flannel shirt "why?"

"Because I have you and you make me so happy!" She smothered his cheek in kisses causing him to giggle in the way that made Regina and Robin's hearts melt. Robin's phone beeped just as the house was filled with happiness once more.

He had a text from Marion "don't be too much longer, I can't wait till we finally tell him! Drive safe" Robin closed the text message his disposition changing so abruptly that even Regina noticed during her tickle attack on Henry.

"Everything ok?" Robin looked up towards her whiskey coloured eyes that he couldn't help but be mesmerised by, he snapped out of his trance before replying,

"Yeah it's fine" though Regina could see through his response and he knew as much, they were connected in a way neither of them would acknowledge, too scared of where they could lead, instead suffering the consequences.

"Right then monkey shall we get going, Marion is excited to see you!"

"She is?"

"Of course" he ruffled his son's hair

"Right my little prince I love you and you be good for daddy and Marion and I shall see you Sunday evening for tea"

"Sausage, chips and beans?" Henry grinned,

"Yes with your sausage, chips and beans" it was Henry's favourite dinner and one he always had after a weekend with his daddy.

Robin let Henry down to pick up his superhero backpack complete with cape,

"You take care of yourself Regina, we are only a phone call away. I'm sure Henry would really like a surprise bed time phone call" Robin knew exactly how to cheer her up

"I think mummy would like that too" Robin gently squeezed her arm again before they all said goodbye and Robin buckled his little boy into the car bracing himself for the news Henry was about to find out that would change his whole world, whilst Regina leant back against her closed front door preparing herself for the next round of hungover Tom. Both Regina and Robin were left wondering why they ever made this arrangement, why didn't they ever just take the leap together. Their lives would definitely have panned out differently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all your kind reviews please keep them coming, I love hearing what you think and feel free to request specific moments for the next chapter, enjoy_

 **Chapter 2**

Regina sat with her meal for one on the sofa, annoyed but grateful that Tom was still currently asleep, when her phone rang. It was half 7 which meant it could only be one special little person.

"hello"

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Henry squealed down Robin's phone,

"What's the matter, are you ok?" Regina's maternal instinct kicking in.

"Mummy I'm fine, I promise! Guess what?"

"What?" Regina expected to hear about some new game or toy Robin had spoiled him with,she did not expect

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Regina's jaw may as well have hit the floor, she didn't know how to respond to that.

Robin had been looking all over for Henry but had found him in his bedroom on what looked like his phone, which was only confirmed at the announcement.

"What are you up to Henry?" Robin was shocked, he instantly took the phone off Henry, praying that his little boy wasn't about to tell him what he thought he was,

"I was telling mummy that I'm going to be a big brother!"

Robin's eyes popped out of his head before he swiftly took the phone to his ear.

"Regina" he reached out for her to respond, his voice clearly panicked. He could have sworn he heard a subtle whimper as the voice he needed to hear responded

"Congratulations! That must have come as quite a shock"

"Well, yes, it wasn't exactly planned" Robin found he was often more honest with Regina than perhaps he should be, than he was with his own wife.

"I'm sure you'll both be fine, we all just have to look at how you are with Henry, this baby is going to be spoiled rotten" Regina couldn't be happier for him but a small part of her couldn't help feeling jealous. If only they'd both just admit how they felt.

Robin was about to wrap up the conversation, not sure that Henry should be hearing this when he discovered he'd run off into another room to play. Robin really needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling, he slouched down onto Henry's bed.

"Robin?" Her soft voice broke him from his thoughts

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"You are happy about this baby aren't you?"

"Marian is thrilled, she's been looking at paint colours for the nursery and started choosing a crib and other furniture, I'd forgotten how much a tiny baby needs"

"Robin" Regina gently stopped his rambling knowing him well enough to know he was digressing intentionally from answering the question.

"But are you happy?" He took a deep breath, he couldn't lie to Regina, not to the one person who'd been there through all his ups and downs over the last 5 years, who he'd raised a child with.

"Truthfully Regina, I'm not sure how I feel. I mean I know I'll love this baby but"

"But you don't think you're ready" Regina finished off the sentence for him. Regina took a sip from her now luke warm coffee before carrying on with their more frequent heart to hearts.

"Look Robin, don't run away from this. Don't do what we did, it's not fair on Marian"

"What am I supposed to do Regina, I've already got Henry, we've got Henry how could I possibly love another little person when I have so much love for him"

"You will, trust me. It will be different this time"

They were having a long over due conversation it was just a shame so much time had passed and circumstances had changed and prevented the outcome that should be happening.

"How will it be different, I'm still having a baby I'm not sure I'm ready for"

"You have Marian, you have someone to go through it all together with this time"

"I wasn't alone last time, I had you"

"Robin, you know that's now what I meant. She's your wife Robin, this is the next step together"

"But what if I'm not ready to take that next step?"

As Regina was about to reply and attempt to bring this conversation back to topic she felt a familiar presence lean down and kiss the side of her neck. A refreshed Tom, wrapped his arms around his partner as he gave her a look that questioned who she was talking to.

"Robin I'm gonna have to go, but give Henry a bedtime kiss from me" Regina hung up before she could hear Robin's attempt to make her stay on the line.

Tom moved round the sofa so he could wrap his arms more comfortably around Regina.

"What did he want?"

"Oh it was Henry"

"That didn't sound like Henry to me, unless he's grown a few feet and his voice has broken" Tom was being particularly suspicious of her and Regina wasn't liking his distrust of her at that moment.

She rather abruptly informed him "Henry phoned to tell me he's going to be a big brother, I think Robin was worried how I'd react" Regina untangled herself from Tom before marching off to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, though right now she was definitely needing something stronger. Tom swiftly followed her, desperate to pursue this conversation.

"What do you mean, worried how you'd react?"

"Well we had Henry together, it's going to be a big deal for him having to share his daddy"

"I get that! But what does that have to do with you Regina?"

"Robin is a really old friend Tom, he just wanted to have given me the courtesy of telling me himself"

"And why does he need to do that!" Tom and Regina really were fighting a lot, Regina hadn't noticed herself until her little boy had pointed it out earlier.

"Seriously Tom! Of course he doesn't need to but he wanted to, what's so wrong with that!"

"I don't know why I even bothered coming home?"

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Well I come home to find him in my house"

Regina cut in quickly

"He was getting Henry, he always comes in you know that. What do you expect me to do, leave him out on the porch!"

"This is my home, I don't feel comfortable with him being in it when I'm not here"

"What so you don't trust me?"

"I don't trust him!"

"For god sake Tom, this is also Henry's home and that means that Robin is going to be here at times. For Henry and no other reason. You've been in our lives for the last three years and it's now that you have such an issue with the arrangement"

"Well maybe I don't expect to then find him on the phone to my girlfriend having some form of heart to heart"

"This is ridiculous Tom, grow up!" Regina slammed down her coffee walked through the apartment grabbed her coat and keys and headed out for some much needed air. She had a lot to process, Robin was having a baby and on top of that her boyfriend of three years didn't trust her. Why was everything such a mess. All she wanted right now was Henry and she couldn't even have him.

On the other side of town Robin was still in Henry's room trying to figure out why he and Regina didn't stay together, why they never became a proper family. Why all this couldn't have been them.

"Honey you going to come play hungry hippos with us?"

It was that voice that drew him from his thoughts, one that should give him butterflies but with the impending arrival he couldn't help but want to shut her out. But he knew he couldn't do that, it was only him being scared. He wished that he could be as honest with his wife as he had been with Regina.

"I'll be right there"

Marian smiled before stepping further into the room and placing a delicate kiss upon Robin's lips

"Ok well don't keep us waiting daddy."

Marian's words echoed through his head, only Henry called him that and for now that's the only daddy he wanted to be. Robin suddenly became very protective of his little boy and ran down the stairs picking up Henry's coat on the way.

"Bud how would you like to go to the park?" Robin said it with so much enthusiasm he just about persuaded him away from the game of hungry hippos.

"Yes please daddy"

"Well pop your shoes on and I've got your coat."

Marian got up from being sat around by the game with a confused expression as she walked over to Robin.

"You ok? I thought we were going to sit and play this together as a family?"

"We aren't a family, your not his mother" Robin's words left his mouth before he had a chance to take them back. Her eyes welled with tears and she made to leave, but Robin caught her hand tentatively,

"I'm sorry" she wriggled free and headed off to their room.

"I'm ready for my coat daddy" Robin was drawn from really putting his foot in it with his wife by little Henry. As Robin popped the coat on his little boy Henry asked

"Is Marian not coming?"

"No bud, she's feeling a bit tired. We can have a boys outing to the park instead" Henry luckily got very excited at that idea as he raced off through the front door, daddy close behind.

Regina was sat on the bench in the park trying to separate all her thoughts in her head and find some sort of answer or solution. Her peace was destroyed by the sound of a little boy's impersonation of buzz light year. She recognised that voice... That was her little boy's impression. She looked up to see him racing around the park followed by Robin who was smiling fondly at his little boy before calling "careful Henry, you might hit somebody" in response to his little boy's arms becoming the wings. Regina sat back and watched for a moment, watching the two of them interact. It were as though all her thoughts were cleared at the sight of Robin and their son interacting together. At least something was going right, Henry was doing ok. Regina couldn't resist the urge to go and make her presence known Robin scooped Henry into the air so that he could feel like he was really flying.

"Wow look at you buzz light year"

"Mummy!" Henry happily exclaimed as he wriggled in his daddy's arms to be put down so he could run towards her.

"Hello my little prince, is daddy treating you to the park"

Henry nodded eagerly as Regina enjoyed her hug, she couldn't help but catch Robin's sad eyes and knew they were at the park because of him, for the same reason she'd found herself there.

"Henry why don't you go and play for a little bit" Regina suggested, knowing that Robin really needed to talk to her, who was she kidding she needed to talk to him just as much.

"But won't you come play with me? It will be even more fun with the both of you here!" Harry tried to persuade them.

"In a bit bud, we'll only be over on that bench there"

"Don't go anywhere we can't see you" Regina added in before the pair sat down on the bench, their eyes firmly on Henry.

"So no Marian?"

"Ur no, I may or may not have just caused the biggest row by saying we weren't a family and that Henry isn't her son"

"Ah" Regina replied in understanding

"Yup, well and truly cocked it up this time"

"Robin you two just need to talk"

"What like you and Tom?"

"That's different"

"How?"

"Well..."

"Go on, you know you can tell me" Robin gave a soft glance to encourage her to tell him before his view became once again fixed on his little boy who was currently being a bit of a terror way in the park.

"He doesn't trust me"

"What do you mean?"

"After you called me he flipped out about how he didn't want you in his house whilst he wasn't there"

"What?"

"He said he doesn't trust you, but what he actually means is he thinks something's going on between us"

"He's crazy, deluded even" Robin replied trying to swallow down his feelings that he did have for Regina.

"I told him that. But you're a special person in Henry's life and you're always going to be around" Regina faltered for a second Robin knew she wasn't doubting him but knew she hated presuming or putting pressure on people. He reached over and squeezed her hand

"You know I will be"

"And therefore he just needs to get used to it. I thought he was after 3 years but apparently not" Regina sighed out with frustration.

"It's all a bit of a mess" Robin captioned the moment perfectly.

"Yup" Regina replied as she watched Henry climb across the monkey bars,

"Why didn't we ever work out?" Robin asked frankly, it was something that had been bothering him ever since the phone call.

"You know why Robin, please don't"

"I'm sorry, just sometimes I feel like I can be more honest with you than my own wife" Regina took a deep breath.

"You need to talk to her, your having a baby for god sake"

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Robin it will all work out however it's supposed to. You may not feel like you're ready but"

"We weren't ready!" Robin added in quickly

"But we also hadn't been married for 3 and a half years. Robin the situations are completely different"

"I know" Robin bowed his head.

"You're a brilliant dad and I couldn't have asked you to be any better for Henry, this baby will be lucky to have you" Regina got up to leave before this conversation went down anymore dark alleys. Henry raced over having seen mummy about to go.

"Where you going, you said you'd play with me?" Henry began to get really upset. Regina crouched down and took his head within her hands,

"I've got to get back, but you're going to have lots of fun with daddy and I will see you tomorrow"

"But I want you now!" Henry got quite boisterous

"Aye that's enough of that bud, come on say goodbye to mummy" Henry refused and Regina stood up and placed her hands in her pockets. This was turning out to be a pretty stressful day she didn't need a Henry tantrum to top it all off.

"Henry, you'll be sad later if you don't say goodbye to mummy now"

He was coerced by daddy finally and gave his mummy a big hug.

"Right mister, I love you and please be good!"

"I will, I love you mummy" Henry bounced off back to the park.

"I'll call you later" Robin considered, he still felt like there was so much left to say. Regina was staying strong, they both needed to sort their own issues out.

"No Robin, I'll see you tomorrow when I pick up Henry. Now I think that son of ours is summoning you to push him on the swings" Robin began to head back over to Henry,

"Oh Robin" he quickly turned around at her voice

"Talk to Marian, you need to share this together. She's probably as scared as you are, it's a big deal." Robin smiled gratefully before they all left in their separate directions, back to the chaos of their own lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next instalment, maybe there is hope after all they're Soulmates. Please continue to review!_

 **Chapter 3**

10 months on...

"Can we go to daddy's now! Please mummy!" Henry was bouncing off the walls with excitement, Robin and Marian had, had a beautiful little baby boy and named him Roland. Henry had taken his big brother duties really seriously and Robin and Regina were very proud of him. However, Robin's life may have worked itself out just the way Regina told him it would, her own hadn't been so fortunate. After much rowing over Robin's presence in all their lives Regina and Tom had split, but it wasn't till a month or so had passed that she discovered the real reason for the separation, he'd been cheating on her with some younger blonde from work. This left Regina trying to cope with the heart break that comes after the break down of a three year old relationship as well as Henry's excitement to be a big brother. She didn't want Henry to worry about her, in truth Henry had seemed a lot happier since Tom had moved out and separated from his mother. Robin had been there for her, even though he had a brand new baby boy to look after he was there when she needed him, when she needed time to herself to sort herself out, to cry, to pack up Tom's things and to explain the situation to Henry. The feelings of betrayal were all still very raw for Regina and each day was a challenge but with her little boy and the help of his daddy everything seemed a little brighter.

"If you get your coat and scarf on we can go over to daddy's house" Regina managed to smile towards Henry who sweetly put on his coat and gave her a big hug

"It's ok mummy, I'll look after you." Regina had to swallow her emotions and hold in the brimming tears, when did her little boy, her 6 year old Henry get so grown up.

Today was an important day, it was the first time Regina was to meet little Roland and Henry couldn't be more excited to introduce the two. Roland was barely a month old and Regina's personal life had been rather messy there hadn't been a moment, and truthfuly she didn't want to impose on his new family. But this was different, Robin had asked them both round for dinner. He knew she was in need of some support and didn't want to be away from Henry who was her rock at the moment, but that little rock was rather obsessed with the newest member of his family, resulting in tonight's arrangement.

Regina had managed to finally get out of the apartment and they arrived at Robin's. Regina let Henry out before calling out to him as he ran for the door.

"Don't knock! You might wake up Roland" it was too late as Henry hammered down the door and Robin quickly answered, the sound of a screaming baby whose mother was attempting to settle him filtering through from behind.

"I'm so sorry, he was too quick for me." Regina was visibly nervous and Robin could tell.

"It's fine, I think he's ready for a feed anyway, come in" Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder trying to keep him under control. Marian looked tired and stressed, motherhood wasn't suiting her in the way Regina was expecting it to.

"Sorry about this one hammering the door down"

"It's ok, we don't want this little one to be asleep the whole time you first meet him" Marian gently rocked Roland in her arms, her words coming across slightly clipped. Regina ignored the tired mother's words in understanding as she smiled down at little Roland, he was gorgeous. He had a dark mop of hair like his mummy's and sweet dimples that were unmistakably Robin. Regina took Henry's coat off before he snuck forward and hovered around Marian's legs trying to peek up at his little brother.

"Hold on bud" Robin made his way over so he could lift him up.

"Look mummy, this is my little brother" Henry announced proudly and Regina couldn't be more proud of him herself.

"Hello Roland, aren't you a little cutie pie" Regina walked over to meet Roland, she gently tickled his belly before being mesmerised by his dark brown eyes.

"He's beautiful you two" Marian gave Robin a loving look which wasn't quite reciprocated by Robin, his eyes were fixed on Regina admiring his little boy. Something inside of him didn't sit right, he felt guilty putting her through this. The last time they'd both experienced this Regina was the glowing lady holding the baby. Marian noticed Robin's gaze stuck upon his ex partner and her grip tightened protectively upon Roland.

"I think I'm going to go feed him" Marian attempted to remove herself from the awkward situation.

"Ok love, do you want me to come help you?"

"I think I can manage to feed my own son Robin!" Marian responded abruptly taking them all by surprise. As Marian left the room, Henry voiced

"That was very rude"

"Excuse me mister don't be cheeky"

"But she wasn't very nice to daddy"

"Ok Henry why don't you go and find mr potato head and maybe try to remember to bring him home this time." Regina then sat at the table followed by Robin.

In that moment Regina had been taken back to her volatile relationship with Tom and his complete betrayal. She always thought that one day she'd have everything Robin and Marian had, at the thought she became emotional and struggled to hide the tears and whimper that emanated from her.

"Regina" Robin softly called,catching on to her upset. Regina quickly wiped her tears away before Robin caught a proper glimpse of her face.

"Aye what's the matter?" Robin was always calm with Regina, whatever the circumstances. He hated seeing her this vulnerable.

"I just thought... One day... Me and Tom would have this" Regina sobbed, she felt stupid but Robin always elicited honesty from her and sometimes she really resented that about him.

"Regina he didn't deserve you!"

"I know it wasn't healthy in the end but"

"You'll find someone. He lost a beautiful, witty and very intelligent woman and it was completely his own doing."

Regina tried to compose herself but she couldn't help but break down. Robin was swift in taking her into his arms and holding her as she cried.

"You're going to be ok Regina. You've got Henry and me"

Regina pulled away with a soft smile just as Marian re-entered with a fed baby.

Marian had clearly seen as she walked towards Robin and thrust the baby into his arms.

"I'm going out"

"What do you mean out, Henry and Regina have come to visit"

"Just look after Roland" Robin was struggling with a screaming baby and trying to understand what was going on with his wife as he watched her fling her coat on and storm out of the door.

"What?" Robin's brow was furrowed as he rocked Roland hoping his screaming would stop and tried to understand why Marian had just left. Regina finished wiping the remainder of her tears when it hit her

"Robin..."

"Hmm" he murmed between shushing Roland.

"Do you think she thought... When she saw you hugging me?"

"No... She couldn't... She wouldn't?" Robin sighed out in frustration. Regina took Roland from Robin's arms to try and soothe the baby so Robin could get his bearings. Regina easily settled Roland, years of motherhood being shown in a single moment. Robin looked over at how quickly his little boy had quietened down.

Robin kicked himself, were his feelings towards Regina really that obvious? Was Marian being paranoid?

"I can't do this" Robin slammed his chair back and stood up his hands running through his hair.

"Do what Robin?" Regina was worried at his tone. She stood up and looked around for a Moses basket or car seat to pop Roland into. She settled the baby before walking over to Robin.

"Robin you need to calm down, this isn't good for Roland"

"I can't live like this anymore"

"Robin stop!"

"No Regina, I can't do this. My heart isn't in this" Regina stepped back from Robin, no way was he putting her in this position.

"Robin don't"

"Do you know what it's like to be treading round on egg shells around someone knowing you don't make them happy, that you aren't being the partner you should be and as a result the dad you want to be"

"Stop you're a brilliant dad and Marian's just had a baby, that's such a big change for her"

"No. It was like this before, she just thought a baby would fix us." Regina looked down at a sleeping Roland.

"Robin what about Roland?"

"I've thought about it, I haven't thought about anything else. My boys mean the world to me, but they aren't the only people that mean a lot to me." Robin walked towards Regina as she stepped back.

"Regina, I love you" their eyes met and were almost lost in the moment as Henry made his appearance.

"Daddy you're meant to be showing mummy Roland"

"I've met him, aren't you lucky to have such a cuddly little brother" Regina regained herself as she put all her focus on to Henry.

"Regina" Robin needed to know how she felt.

"Robin don't, Henry" she didn't want this conversation in front of their son.

"He gives the best cuddles mummy, did he give you one?"

"He did" Regina smiled and kissed her little boy's cheek as she felt Robin take her hand.

"Henry why don't you go get your Lego castle out you made last weekend to show mummy and we'll be through in a bit."

Regina shot Robin a look, why was he doing this?

"What are you doing?"

"I need to know Regina, I need you to tell me you feel the same"

"Don't make me say it Robin, please"

"I know you've been through a lot recently, do you know how hard it has been to sit back and watch that idiot treat you the way he did?"

"We can't do this"

"Does that mean you want this?"

"Robin stop! This is exactly why we made the decision we did when we found out about Henry. You don't get to suddenly decide you want us. I'm not going to let you walk away from that little boy asleep in that crib. He's completely innocent Robin he doesn't deserve this, he deserves both his parents to love him and to be there for him"

"and I always will be, you said yourself you couldn't fault my fathering of Henry"

"Robin" Regina was struggling, all she wanted was Robin and had done for years but she'd sacrificed her happiness for a stable upbringing for her son.

"I know this may be a shock"

"Honestly Robin, that's the thing. It isn't. I do feel the same"

He caressed her cheek, a smile that he'd only ever shown to her graced his lips

"But you know we can't do this. You've got Roland and Marian!"

"There hasn't been a me and Marian for months Regina, I'm sleeping on the sofa. I'm not asking you to go behind her back, I just need you to know that I can't go on denying my feelings for you any longer. Not when I know you feel the same way too"

He kissed her forehead before resting his head upon hers,

"But how do we do this Robin, without hurting anyone?"

"I'm going to talk to Marian, we've got a long overdue chat to have. You aren't going to hurt her, nothing's happened. Our marriage isn't working and she knows it as well as I do"

"So what we then wait a while so she can get over being suspicious of us! Robin this is going to hurt her."

"Let me deal with Marian, please don't worry about her it's something I need to sort."

"I think I'm going to make a move with Henry" Regina couldn't cope with this situation anymore, she wasn't going to be the other woman, nor had she been but the thought that Marian would think she was, was suffocating her.

"Regina please"

"Your marriage has nothing to do with me, I'm not getting involved. I'm just not Robin. I'm going to take Henry and you can sort out whatever this is with Marian. Please just remember that, that beautiful baby boy is going to be affected by whatever choice you make."

Regina managed to get Henry to pop his coat on, he was in a bad mood because he hadn't got to show mummy his Lego,

"Ok I'll have a quick look"

Just before she followed Henry, she kissed Robin's cheek,

"Please take my advice Robin, seriously think about Roland."

Regina admired Henry's Lego and grabbed mr potato head, she wasn't sure if she could cope with another bedtime tantrum because he'd been forgotten yet again. As they drove home Regina's mind kept replaying the moment Robin told her he loved her. He loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much and thank you so much for the reviews! This is a slightly longer chapter and I hope it will have been worth the wait! Please let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter 4**

12 months on...

Robin and Marian had joint custody of Roland, and Robin had done everything in his power to be the father Roland needed and the father he wanted to be, just like he had done for Henry. It had been a year of changes, Robin had moved into his own apartment where Roland had taken his first steps, it was gradually feeling more like home with a room for Henry and Roland. He felt happier, the divorce had been the right decision for himself and Marian, it would have only become toxic for Roland and he didn't want that for his son. He was finding his feet but something was missing. Regina. They hadn't properly talked since the chat in his kitchen. They'd seen each other in the handing over of Henry but that had been it. They'd both opened up to one another about their feelings, but neither had pursued them. Regina was too nervous to open herself back up to a relationship with Robin. It had always been good that year with Robin, but it had all happened so quickly and as a result Regina put up her walls and shut herself out. She protected herself. But over the years Regina had come to know Robin all the more, they'd stayed close even though their only remaining connection was their son. She cared for him and she knew he cared about her too, he'd been there through everything. But she was scared. Whilst Regina was anxious Robin had backed off not wanting to push her, but a whole year had passed and Robin couldn't wait any longer, it was silly. He just wanted to protect her, he loved her and he wanted to be able to show her. They had a son together and would always and have always had a special connection and relationship.

Regina was at home trying to finish off some work, she worked for a publishing business and was on the final proof reads of some works. Henry was sat doing some arts and crafts, Regina's attempt to occupy the 7 year old whilst she quickly finished up. But Henry had started to get bored and had begun to dunk his hand in the paint rather than the brush. Regina looked up to check on him just as his hand squelched out of the paint and began to drip everywhere.

"Henry!" Regina picked up her papers and put them somewhere safe before she attempted to deal with the mess.

"Does this mean you're done with this game?"

"I'm borrreeed!"

"Ok well I was just trying to finish some work, but you can tell me if your bored that doesn't mean you start being naughty and silly instead." Regina headed to the kitchen to grab a cloth to clear up the mess

"Don't move and don't touch anything" Regina warned Henry who in response made his best 'I'm in a sulk' face.

As Regina picked up the cloth the door rang, which Henry raced to go and get. Regina could hear little feet thudding across the floor.

"Henry I said don't move and what did I tell you about opening the door"

Henry skidded to a stop as Regina caught up with him and held his wrist to prevent a multicoloured hand print from landing anywhere it shouldn't as she then awkwardly answered the door.

"Now don't move an inch Henry" Regina challenged her little monkey as she opened the door to reveal

"Robin" who stood in his best pair of jeans and a navy shirt, with a blue thick wool trench coat. Regina couldn't keep her eyes off him and was only drawn away by the little boy who was trying to wriggle free to welcome his daddy.

"I don't think so mister, let's not ruin daddy's coat."

In trying to prevent Henry from covering his daddy in paint, she'd missed the fact that Robin stood holding a bouquet of flowers. Regina ushered Henry through to the kitchen to wash his hands finally as Robin closed the door, popped the flowers on the side and took of his coat before following the pair of them into the kitchen.

"Is my little monkey all clean now?"

"I am" he raced into Robin's arms as he was tickled to death.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the pair of them but she was confused by his surprise appearance.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm not disappointed but we weren't expecting it to be daddy were we?" Regina was very aware that Henry was in the room.

"I'm not intruding am I?"

"No, no I was just trying to get some work finished while this monkey did some arts and crafts but seems he got a bit bored"

"Hence the hands covered in paint" he tickled his little boy once more leaving him in hysterics.

"Well how about me and you go watch some toy story and mummy can finish off her work and then we could all go to the park?"

"Yes! Can woody and buzz watch it with us?"

"Of course they can, we wouldn't want them to miss out."

Robin put Henry down and watched him race off to get himself all settled ready for the movie with daddy.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that though" Regina blushed.

"Aye it's what I'm here for... And maybe I just wanted to spend some time with you both."

Regina didn't know what it was but whenever Robin was near her, it was harder to shut herself off when he made it more apparent he was everything that she wanted. Why did he have to be so attractive? So family orientated? So aware of her feelings? He swiftly left the room and reappeared before she'd noticed he'd left.

"These were for you, it seems our little monkey got himself into a pickle and I didn't get a chance to give them to you" Regina smiled. They were her favourites.

"You remembered?"

"Of course, though I can't tell you how hard it was to track down a whole bunch of sunflowers" Regina's heart felt warm, he'd gone to so much effort. It was at that moment that Regina was taken back to 7 years ago and it were as though things hadn't changed. The moment was of course interrupted by Henry

"Daddy we are waiting!" Henry called through,

"Just coming bud" Regina and Robin laughed at their son's impatience. Robin went to go and spend some time with his little boy and allow Regina to finish her work.

"Robin" Regina called softly making him turn around, she walked up to him and placed a delicate kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you"

"It's nothing, now you go get this work done of yours and then we can all head off to the park"

"This means a lot to Henry you know, you being here."

Robin smiled before he headed to the lounge and Regina got on with her work at the kitchen table with the sounds of the boys laughter filtering though from the lounge.

Regina was so thankful that she was able to get her work done, all she wanted was to spend some time with Henry, but being a single mother meant she had to support them both too. She'd finished the work quicker than she had expected and walked back into the lounge with her flowers now in a vase.

"Mummy those are pretty flowers" Henry sat up from being snuggled against his daddy at the sight of his mummy's reappearance.

"They are, daddy brought them over" Regina couldn't hold anything from Henry, he was too intuitive for his own good.

"Did you daddy?"

"I did, they're mummy's favourites"

Henry simply gave his daddy a big hug and simply replied

"Can we all go to the park now, mummy and daddy."

"We can once you've put away your toys" Regina instructed which resulted in Henry winging.

"Henry, come on I'll help you" Robin suggested as he began to gather up the toys.

Henry tried to get out of it and continued to moan.

"Henry we aren't going anywhere till the toys are away and daddy said he'd help you, stop winging or we will go nowhere." Henry scooted off the sofa his head cemented to his chin as he began to pick up his toys and fling them into his box.

"Bud, do it nicely" Henry eventually just got on with putting the toys away and before they knew it they were all wrapped up and walking off to the park, well Henry had been allowed his scooter and was way ahead of Robin and Regina.

"So how's Roland?" Regina began the conversation as they walked along, a winter chill in the air.

"He's great, right little monkey his hands in everything"

"It would seem nothing changes even when they're seven," Robin and Regina laughed being taken back to their son's paint covered hands.

"I'm glad he's ok"

"He doesn't really know any different and he'll always be my little man. It's tough knowing I'm missing out on things but"

"Is that how you felt when Henry was a baby?"

"I wasn't resentful but I knew I'd miss all the little things not being there all the time"

Regina looked over at Henry and how happy he was knowing they were all there together.

"I'm sorry I took that away from you." Robin stood still, he turned Regina towards him and held her head within his hands.

"Regjna, you didn't. We've always done the best for him, he's always had both of us. You didn't keep him from me ever"

"Maybe not but I stopped you from being there all the time, you missed his first night at home, you weren't there when he first piled up his bricks or started eating solids"

"Regina stop"

"No, you don't understand Robin. I don't want you to miss out on anything anymore. I was selfish. I was too scared to pursue us with a baby on the way, I shut you out and I stopped us from being a family"

"Regina I understand, we hadn't been together long. It was a big risk and you wanted to protect our baby, you were looking after Henry and I will never resent you for that. I couldn't."

Robin leant in and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"All that matters to me is what happens now, I just want you to be happy. You and Henry."

Regina couldn't help but smile, he had the ability to break down all her walls, he always would. It had been so easy to shut him out when he wasn't here in the moment with her. When he wasn't caressing her cheek gently and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head on his chest and his arms protectively held her.

"All I need are my boys" Regina softly whispered into his chest as Robin nestled his chin affectionately upon her head.

Both their gazes fell to their little boy who surprisingly was scooting around in circles where his parents could see him and not an inch further.

"Well I suppose we better not keep the little guy waiting, he's been patient but he won't wait forever" Regina untangled herself from Robin in agreement

"I'll race you" Robin cheekily declared

"What? Robin, no" Robin began to shuffle backwards, his grin the one he only ever showed to her on his face as he began to turn around and sprint

"You're never gonna catch me unless you run"

"Robin" Regina let out a girlish giggle as she finally started to run after him

"I'm only doing this because it's you and I hate losing"

"Oh I know you do" he turned around and gave her a wink.

Oh he could be sweet and charming but god was he equally infuriating.

Robin had reached Henry and scooped him up on to his shoulders in one impressive move before declaring to a worn out Regina

"Well bud, looks like daddy won the race"

"No fair you had a head start" Regina chanted back

"Sorry daddy but you did cheat a little bit" Henry sweetly took his mummy's side which resulted in a warm smile from Regina.

"See, and Henry doesn't lie"

"I don't ever, it's bad to lie"

"Oi what is this gang up on daddy day" Robin put Henry back down again and watched him race off towards the swings.

"Well somebody has to show Henry it's not always about winning" Regina teased as she slipped her arms back around Robin's waist and looked up at him with a wicked grin.

"I suppose you're right, gotta keep up my moral righteous ego for my boy"

"Don't forget Roland" Regina teased back

"Of course, wouldn't want him to miss out"

"Oh stop seriously your head will explode" Regina teased before silencing any further words he had with a kiss.

"Does this mean we are giving us a second chance?"

"Oh Robin, this is our second chance" Regina once again kissed him as his hand cradled her head and the other kept a protective hold of her waist.

"Daddy push me on the swings!" Robin laughed into the kiss, once again Henry had interrupted their moment of intimacy.

"I'm glad this time round it will be the three of us, even if our little monkey doesn't have the best of timing" Regina giggled at Robin's words before she hooked her arm around his and they walked over to their little boy.

As Robin pushed Henry higher and higher, Regina took the chance to seriously talk through what this all meant for them.

"Robin I want to take things with us slowly, this is going to be a lot for Henry to get his head round. For him to understand" Henry's excitement could be heard round the whole park which had Robin laughing too

"Robin I'm serious, I don't want this to be confusing for him"

"Regina it will be ok, look how happy he is now. Kids are more perceptive than we give them credit for. He can see mummy and daddy are happy, that's all that matters to him" Regina smiled because Robin really was right. She was currently a bag of nerves, her only worry ever being Henry. But this whole situation was different, it wasn't some random stranger she was bringing into his life, it was his dad. He already had a firm place within his life and Robin and Regina's relationship had always been amicable. Maybe this would be the best thing for all of them, finally together. Robin, Regina and Henry.

"Ok I think that's high enough" Regina couldn't actually watch as her little boy flew through the air laughing away chanting "higher"

"Robin, I'm serious that's really high now" Robin affectionately smiled at Regina before slowing down the swing,

"Sorry bud, mummy's right we don't want you to fall off" Henry surprisingly seemed to accept the reasoning and simply carried on swinging.

Regina was beginning to already see the effect of having both his parents around him, both loving him in the same place at the same time. Why hadn't they chosen this from the beginning.

After a long day at the park they were left with a sleepy Henry who Robin carried all the way home, Regina held on to his arm securely whilst pulling along Henry's abandoned scooter. This was what being a family meant, this is what there's should always have looked like.

"Why couldn't we have been this all those years ago?" Regina mused as they walked along enjoying the moment.

"We weren't ready then, I think it's all about timing." Regina nestled her head into Robin's shoulder as they both took a moment to appreciate what had always been right in front of them, which now had the bonus of a beautiful little boy who just happened to be a little snoring angel on Robin's shoulder. It had definitely been an eventful day. Maybe Robin had taught Henry lesson, chivalry never ages. If only he hadn't come over and brought her favourite flowers, who knows how the day may have ended?


	5. Chapter 5

_its been a little while since my last update sorry! But here is my longest chapter yet and I hope you all enjoy! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think_

 **Chapter 5**

Regina, Henry and Robin had been spending more and more time together as a family, easing Henry in gently to the idea. However now Henry expected Robin to be there for everything and as a result Henry was becoming a bit of a handful. The situation was complicated, Robin and Regina were taking things slowly and Robin had Roland who it was important he spent time with too. Henry was really struggling with sharing his daddy and Regina was struggling with his behaviour as a result.

Henry sat up at the kitchen table swirling his little finger through his cinnamon and cream on top of his hot chocolate.

"Please drink that and stop playing with it" Regina commented as she took a sip from her coffee. Henry stuck his finger in further,

"I'm warning you Henry, please just do as I ask." Henry was intentionally testing her patience recently. Regina got up and went to take his mug away to which Harry squealed at

"nooooo"

"Then stop playing with it."

Regina had, had a lot of work on recently at the publishing house, long hours. Henry had spent a lot of time with Emma, Regina's old college friend, her best friend. Emma was the only other person Regina trusted with her son other than Robin. But it meant that today on her first day off in months she wanted desperately to spend time with Henry, but he was playing up and that meant her day off was likely to be more stressful than relaxing.

"If you finish your cocoa we could go to the park?"

"With daddy?"

Henry's eyes light up at the mere mention if his name and Regina's heart melted at the fact that Robin has that kind of impact on him.

"Not today honey"

"But why!" Henry got quite agitated.

"Daddy's looking after Roland today, you know that." Regina took their empty mugs to the sink as Henry stropped off to the lounge.

This whole situation was difficult. This was the only day in weeks that Robin had gotten to spend any sort of time with Roland, Marian strongly felt that it was important Roland had a stable home and that meant spending as much time as possible in one place, her place. That was all well and good but it made things very difficult when she had moved 3 hours away. Regina really felt for Robin and she wanted to be there for him but she couldn't help but feel guilty for the whole situation, the fact that Robin wasn't getting to see his son, his baby boy because he was in love with her. Regina headed into the lounge, slot herself next to Henry before snuggling him closer to her, he instinctively rested his head on her chest and his arm found its way around her middle. These were her favourite moments with Henry, but she hated that this one was happening because he was so sad.

"Why isn't daddy here?" Henry whispered in a way that made Regina's heart break.

She gently pushed back his hair soothingly,

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean he doesn't care about you a lot"

"He loves Roland more"

"He does not and you know he doesn't. You two are his special boys and he loves you both to the moon and back"

Regina tickled her little boy in the hope of eliciting a giggle, she was successful.

"Now listen to me, daddy's seeing Roland and that means that at the minute he has to drive a long way to see him"

"When will Roland be able to come here and play with me?"

"I don't know sweetheart" she kissed his cheek.

"I miss him"

"I know sweetie and I know he misses you too."

Regina's phone rang breaking the moment between mother and son,

"Why don't you choose a movie for you and me to watch while I take this?"

"Ok mummy." She kissed his cheek once more and she couldn't help but feel relieved when she was met with that cheeky genuine smile that Henry only showed her when he was truly happy. As she took the phone out of her pocket, she couldn't help the girlish smile that graced her face, simply at seeing his name.

"So Locksley, what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina flirted having made her way back into the kitchen away from little ears.

"Regina" Robin's voice is broken, he's struggling and Regina's heart sinks. He's meant to be with his little boy, he's meant to be happy.

"Robin, what's the matter?"

"I just needed to hear your voice"

"Aye, what's happened?" Regina asked calmly, hoping to soothe her boyfriend with her voice.

Robin's silent, Regina is really worried, Robin is never this distressed, she's never experienced Robin vulnerable.

"Robin, is Roland ok?"

"He's fine... Well from what I saw of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I drive all this way and all I'm allowed is 1 hour with my son"

"I know it's hard babe"

"Oh and did I mention that was supervised!"

"What?" Regina sat down at her kitchen table in shock.

"I don't know what to do, I hate missing so much of him grow but I can't deal with someone breathing down my neck when I'm looking after him. That's my time and as limited as it is I want to make the most of that"

"You just have to be there for him no matter what, like you were with Henry. Marian is irrelevant in the relationship you have with your son. I know he's small and she dictates when you see him but she doesn't dictate the kind of father you are, that you want to be. I always felt that Henry was safe with you, you and Emma have always been the only people I trust with him. Roland will always have you and he's lucky to. You just have to stick out this hard part for now. It will get better."

"I'm glad we are an us again"

"Me too" she replied with a warmth in her voice that came with being grateful to have Robin in her life, that she had someone to share everything with including the bad, moments like this.

"So what are you doing, I'm guessing you aren't spending the day with him tomorrow now?"

"No her parents are coming down now and she doesn't want me here"

"But surely you could take him out somewhere, I know how much he loves ducks, you could take him to the park and feed them?"

"I suggested that but all I got was, he's not missing out on seeing his grandparents. I really can't stand this. I know it hurt her, us splitting up but it was amicable we weren't working"

"But that doesn't mean she gets to punish you by holding Roland from you" Regina finished off his thought in agreement.

"I'm driving back now, I'm gonna be back in town this evening."

"Well I have a little boy that we happen to share that's really missed you if you want to pop by at bedtime?"

"Tell him I'll be there"

"He'll be,climbing the walls the minute I tell him daddy's coming."

Henry had snuck into the kitchen to hurry his mummy up, he had lion king waiting for them, when he then heard the word "daddy."

His eyes burst open and he ran over excitedly to his mummy, jumping on to her lap squealing

"Daddy!"

Regina was taken by surprise as her little boy took her mobile from her and began to chat to his daddy excitedly.

"Daddy did you see Roland?"

"I did bud and he misses you lots I promise"

"When can I see him?"

"I don't know Henry, but soon I promise you'll be able to come with me and see him but I don't know when yet"

"Oh okay" Henry sighed defeated

"I know you miss him bud, I just need to talk to Marian and work it all out ok"

"It's ok daddy, mummy told me"

"Did she?"

"I missed you and she told me that you missed me too but you had to see Roland cause you don't see him very often"

" that's right Henry, I missed you lots. I'm just about to drive back and if the traffic isn't bad I will pop over for bedtime"

" yeah! Ok daddy bye!"

Robin could hear Regina trying to prize the phone back out of her sons grip

"Ok can I have that back now monkey... Tell daddy you love him and that you'll see him later" Robin smiled at the interaction of mother and son.

"I love you and see you later"

"I love you too bud, now be good for mummy please"

" I will, I promise."

Henry jumped down from his mummy's lap and ran off to the lounge impersonating simba.

"See I told you he missed you"

"I hadn't realised how hard this all was for him, how aware he was"

"I've tried to talk to him about it but it's hard cause he won't properly understand, but he seems to appreciate that you need and want to see Roland"

"I feel I may need to have a heart to heart with my little boy when I'm back"

"He'll appreciate that. Anyway I'll let you go so you can get back"

"Sounds to me Henry wasn't the only one to miss me"

Robin flirted

"You may not be wrong Locksley"

"Now get going so you can get here in time for Henry's bedtime and then we can grab some food, I was thinking takeout from Granny's"

"Sounds perfect, Henry promised me he'd be good for you so if he isn't they'll be trouble"

"Alright daddy, I'm sure he will be" Regina teased, she loved how Henry was always at the for front of his mind.

"Ok ok I'm going, I'll see you soon"

"Drive safely."

Regina hung up and headed back into the lounge to find Henry stood up on the sofa jumping,

"Daddy has literally just told me about how you promised to be good and here you are jumping on the sofa, do we jump on the furniture Henry?"

"No" Henry replied sheepishly.

"Right so get down right now" Henry effectively seat dropped back down on to the sofa and Regina grimaced at the sound of squeaky springs and fabric on the brink of seems bursting.

"Thank you, now come here my little prince shall we get this movie started then."

They enjoyed an afternoon of disney movies and cuddles and Regina hated the fact she'd missed so much of this recently with long hours.

"Mummy can we do this everyday"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, mummy has to work and you have to go to school, but it would be nice if w could." Regina held Henry close enjoying their time together, he was growing up so quickly.

Regina made Henry's dinner and caught a glimpse of how late it was,

"Right Henry, bath time."

Henry groaned in response

"But daddy isn't here!"

"He said he'd be here for bed time and it's not bed time yet, come on the quicker you have your bath the quicker daddy will be here to tuck you in."

Henry gave her a cheeky face as he pondered over what she'd just told him,

"I suppose you're right"

Regina had to laugh at her 7 year olds response,

"Come on you, before you get any wiser in your old age."

Henry had the quickest bath of his life, Regina often had to wrestle him in order to clean him resulting in soaking wet clothes and a flooded bathroom.

"Why don't you go pick out a story for daddy to read you?"

"I already have!" Henry declared wrapped up all cosy in his buzz light year dressing gown and Martian pyjamas.

"So what have you chosen?"

"The cat in the hat of course"

Regina had to giggle, it was Henry's recent obsession and it would have been a surprise if the chosen story had been anything else. Regina had managed to calm henry down from his excitement at seeing daddy as she let him tell her the story of the cat in the hat, she may as well have read it herself the amount of detail he was going into. He was all calm and ready for his bedtime story but then the doorbell rang and it could only be one person. Henry raced down the stairs, the ties of his dressing gown flapping around his bedroom door frame as he sprinted.

"Henry careful!" Regina called as she placed the book on his bed side table ready for daddy before following in her sons footsteps, Henry wasn't the only person who wanted to see Robin. As Regina got to the landing a sudden thud was heard followed by the cries of her little boy. Regina raced down the stairs and instantly crouched down to her son.

"This is why we don't run in the house"

"I'm sorry mummy, my arm really hurts."

"Show me." Henry was bawling his eyes out and as Regina began to feel Henry winced, snatching his arm away which caused him more pain, resulting in a fresh flood of tears.

"Oh my poor little prince, what did you do?"

Before Henry could let out his muffled reply the doorbell rang again,

"I'm just going to let daddy in."

Henry whimpered and instinctively picked up her little boy, who just wanted to be with his mummy and daddy.

Regina opened the door and Robin was met with one unhappy little boy.

"Oh bud what's the matter?" Robin walked into the house, closed the door behind him and placed down the bag of granny's take out he'd bought for himself and Regina before taking his little boy in his arms at Henry's request.

Regina was looking really flustered and Robin shot her a concerned but caring glance, encouraging her to explain.

"Well you did have one very excited little boy, so excited her ran down all the stairs and tripped"

"My arm really hurts daddy!" Henry was screaming now.

"You're ok, I promise."

Robin tried to calm Regina down as he also held their little boy.

"Will you show daddy your arm Henry?" Regina tries to encourage their little man so that Robin can see how swollen and disjointed his arm really looks. Robin is able to have a look and immediately takes control of the situation.

"We need to take him to hospital Regina, I think he's broken it" he squeezes bed band reassuringly before addressing Harry as Regina began to get her coat.

"Right bud, you're going to have to be really big and brave for me ok, can you do that?"

Henry is now in too much pain to speak but nods, desperately wanting to show how brave he can be.

"That's it, we are going to have a little trip in the car and someone magical is going to make your arm all better"

"And mummy's coming too?"

"Of course I am silly, both mummy and daddy will be with you the whole time"

"We'll look after you" Robin added in supporting Regina.

Regina wrapped Henry's blanket from his room around Henry whilst he remained in Robin's arms as they all made their way out the door to hospital. It was a long wait in accident and emergency for someone to look at Henry and he was finding it really tough and was in a lot of pain. Regina was so worried about her baby boy, she felt so guilty some how that she couldn't have prevented this. Henry remained in his daddy's arms wrapped up in his blanket even in the waiting room, Regina had rested her head against Robin's shoulder whilst her hand was being tightly grilled by her little boy.

"I'm sure this will be the first of many, he's just reminding us he's a little boy whose meant to be clumsy and boisterous" Robin attempted to reassure Regina who gave him a soft smiled before replying

"Well if that's the case he's not leaving the confinements of home till he's at least 50"

Robin giggled before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. It was a long night in the accident and emergency department but they were finally going home 3 hours 's arm was wrapped in a blue and green cast which he declared looked like Buzz's, and his broken arm in two places was on its way to mending.

Robin took them both home and offered to carry in a sleeping Henry.

"I'll just tuck him in and I shall go"

"Robin, wait" Robin stopped mounting the stairs, sleeping child in his arms as he stared intently at Regina.

"Stay, it's been a long evening"

"You know I would never have left you to cope with this, plus I wanted to be there for both of you"

"Well maybe I want you to stay" Regina was feeling suddenly quite brave but tonight had proven to her just how much she needed Robin, just how much she wanted him around more. They had agreed to take things slowly for Henry's sake, so it came as no surprise when Robin said

"I'll crash on the sofa"

"I didn't mean that. We didn't get our evening tonight, I saw you brought over the take out. Thank you"

"For what?"

"For always being so considerate, for looking after our baby boy and being there when I needed you most"

"I wanted to be, you two mean the world to me and I will always be here to support you." Regina became a little teary, she suddenly felt very lucky that fate existed, that this man that had almost got away all those years ago was here on her stairs, ready to do anything for her and their son, Regina walked over and kissed her little boy's head, saying goodnight,

"Now you go tuck this one in and I shall meet you down the hall. You definitely aren't sleeping on that beat up sofa."

Robin smiled warmly before initiating a simmering kiss and taking their little boy who by this point had fallen into a deep sleep to bed,

"Oh Henry what will we do with you?" The parents smiled warmly at their broken little boy with his first war wound.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get the next chapter up, but here is the next one. Can't believe how many if you are now reading this, please review and let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter 6**

Chapter 6

Robin woke, his body instinctively made efforts to roll over in defiance of it already being morning when he realised he couldn't. His body stilled as his eyes scanned the ceiling frantically only becoming more confused when he didn't recognise it. His whole body was tense, only the sudden sound of contented breathing; that he'd somehow only just become aware of, drew him from his thoughts. He turned his head, pleasantly surprised that it was Regina, his Regina tangled up in his arms. Her hair was tousled from their evening of passion and her shoulder that peeped out of the duvet cover still remained bare. Robin allowed a smile to grace his lips, a look that soon became quite smug, the pleasure or knowing this moment had finally happened and that he hadn't pushed her, this was Regina's decision. He knew how hard she found it to trust people, to truly trust people and she wanted more than anything to take this slowly, scared of the possible consequences, her pessimism creeping in. Robin understood how much of a step Regina had taken in their relationship by suggesting he spent the night. He let her sleep a bit longer, his eyes fixed on her beautiful frame, simply taking in that she trusted him enough to be with her, to see her when she was vulnerable, when all guards were taken down as she relaxed in a deep slumber. Robin wished they could stay like that all day and all those years ago they would have, they did. But know they had Henry, their little boy who was only 7, who would definitely be coming to wake mummy up and request his breakfast, Henry didn't even know daddy had stayed the night. If Henry were to find his daddy in mummy's bed more than a few questions would arise and Robin didn't fancy answering those just yet and he sure knew Regina would feel the same.

Therefore Robin decided that he would get up and leave his sleeping beauty and make his boy and his special lady breakfast. He placed a gentle kiss to her head having redressed himself into his khaki trousers and his white vest before heading down and making Henry's favourite at daddy's house, waffles. After all he had to spoil his wounded soldier somehow and he had been very brave last night.

Regina's bedroom door creaked open as it did every morning and little feet patted across the floor before a little body wriggled into her bed. Henry wasn't the most discrete of children and his wriggling was often what woke his mummy. Today was no different but now that his arm was all plastered up, Regina was woken by what felt like a bolder smashing into her ribs. Regina let out a disgruntled sigh before opening her eyes to find her little monkey.

"You may need to be a bit more careful with that my little prince, with your arm you're now like the hulk." Henry apologised before Regina enjoyed her morning hug, Saturday morning's were always her special time with Henry, no matter what was going on at work or what plans they had for the day they would always snuggle together in her bed. The realisation that Henry was in her bed made her sit bolt up right which yanked Henry and his poorly arm,

"Sorry baby" as Regina had thought the space next to her was empty. Had Robin left? No he wouldn't have just entered her bed and run off like some sulky teenager this morning, would he? Henry had noticed his mummy's sudden change in mood,

"Are you ok mummy? I didn't hurt you again did I?" Regina had to smile at how thoughtful her little boy was and she quickly cupped his cheek and nuzzled her nose against his, anything to get rid of the worry that painted his whole features

"I'm fine my little prince and you didn't" she kissed the end of his nose before pulling back and being succumbed by the distinct smell of cooking waffles.

Regina felt her body suddenly relax, not realising quite how much tension her body was suddenly holding from he worry of Robin leaving, god that man had such a hold on her.

"Why don't you go and grab your robe and meet me downstairs for breakfast?" Regina suggested, needing a few moments with Robin before her little boy discovered that his daddy was actually there too. Henry sweetly plodded off to his room as Regina took her own advice, managing to make herself more decent and headed downstairs to find Robin who she presumed was responsible for the smell of waffles. Robin was cooking away and Regina took a moment as she paused on the stairs taking in the view if his muscular back as he poured in the waffle batter, something Regina couldn't help but find seductive. She crept down the stairs and slotted her arms around his waist and nestled her head onto his shoulder, whispering into his ear

"I don't remember saying you could sneak off before I had even woken up"

"Well I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I also didn't think you'd appreciate having the conversation with Henry about why mummy and daddy were sharing a bed." Regina sighed out knowing he was right.

"Well I reckon you have approximately 3 and a half minutes to make it up to me before Henry is downstairs."

Robin turned around to face her and gave her a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was covered by her black silk robe. The sound of Henry racing down the stairs followed,

"Careful Henry!" Both his parents said in unison, not fancying another trip to hospital anytime soon. Henry got to the bottom of the stairs,

"Daddy!" He began to run but the look he got from both his parents caused him to walk. Robin bent down ready to receive his little boy in his arms, dodging out of the way of the new concrete arm Henry had in plaster.

"When did you get here? Mummy didn't tell me you were here" Henry gave his best cross face to his mummy which made Robin laugh and as a result earned him a death stare from Regina, though he swore he could see a flirtatious glint in her eye too.

"I stayed last night, we did get back late from the hospital" Robin tried to make this conversation flow quickly, but Henry had clearly chosen this moment to adopt the role of Sherlock Holmes.

"What you had a sleepover here?"

"Yes" Robin replied confidently and Regina decided she'd stay quiet her boyfriend (that still gave her butterflies) clearly handling the situation.

"I did, but you were already asleep"

"So you had a sleepover with mummy... Did you get to sleep in mummy's bed?" Regina's eyes popped out of her head and Robin choked on the response he was hoping to be able to give. Henry was too clever and he wouldn't leave this conversation there, he may not understand what his mummy and daddy had been up to, but he knew it was a big deal that daddy got to share her bed.

"Mummy only let's me sleep with her the night before my birthday"

"So we wake up together on the morning of your birthday" Regina smiles fondly at their little tradition

"And when I don't feel very well" Henry continued on with his investigation, ignoring his mummy's imput entirely.

"So daddy were you not feeling very well?"

"No I'm fine you don't have to worry about me" Regina looked at Robin with his confident reply and rolled her eyes, there was their easy way out of this conversation but he had well and truly dug them all the way back into this one.

"Sometimes adults have sleepovers and that's just the way it is bud, now I think if you aren't being too cheeky there may be some waffles with your name on them" Regina was grateful for Robin as he guided their little boy into his chair

"What the waffles actually spell out my name?" Henry said with so much excitement

"Urm not exactly bud"

"Daddy's not that clever my little prince" Regina let down her little boy's hopes whilst managing to tease Robin in the process.

"What and mummy is?" Robin directed at Henry but was really addressing Regina.

"No, mummy can make waffle faces though" Regina gave a smug smile in Robin's direction before leaning down over her little boy and kissing his cheek.

"I think mummy may have to make breakfast next time bud" Henry nodded with so much enthusiasm as he slurped up his waffle and syrup whilst Regina shared a teasing look with Robin,

"Oh they'll be a next time will there" she whispered making sure Henry was engrossed in his waffles.

"Oh I think so" Robin smiled, something he hadn't been able to stop doing as he reached out and took Regina's hand that was lying on the table before their attention turned to their little boy. Everything felt so right in that moment and maybe it was just a case of timing. They were both ready for this, they were ready to be the family Henry needed together.

Regina and Robin had finished their waffles and Regina turned to see how far Henry had gotten when she noticed how white he looked and how the sparkle in his eyes had disappeared.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"My arm really hurts mummy" Regina gave her little boy and affectionate look before she pulled him on to her lap, admiring how brave he was trying to be and holding back his tears. Robin had left the table in that time and had picked up the medicine the hospital had given Henry for the pain and a glass of water.

"Daddy to the rescue" Regina commented to her boys being grateful Robin was on hand and to also try and cheer Henry up. Robin took the lid off of the little round pill pot, observing that Regina wouldn't be able to do that with one hand.

"Right you have to be a big brave boy and swallow this for me sweetheart."

Regina had been dreading this and had nearly had an argument at the hospital, but it was late and Robin's reassuring arm showed her it wasn't worth it. The hospital had prescribed tablets to her 7 year old son who only ever took medicine in liquid form, she wasn't going to be able to make him take this without a battle. Henry huffed out and shook his head.

"Bud it will make you feel all better" Robin tried to coerce his little boy into taking the tablet.

"I have to take pills when I don't feel very well"

"Henry did you hear that, this is what daddy takes when he's ill. It's medicine for big boys. Are you a big boy?" Regina was trying her best

And Henry nodded profusely which made Regina feel like she may have won this battle, so she handed Henry the tablet but he turned his head sharply.

"Sweetheart your arm will still hurt unless you take this" Regina really felt for her little boy but she felt so helpless she couldn't do anything to take away the pain. She brushed back his hair from his forehead soothingly as it appeared daddy may have had an idea. Henry was grizzly and Regina didn't blame him, his arm must have been very sore and he was only 7.

Robin returned with a glass of what appeared to be apple juice

"Here you go bud, drink it all up please" Regina gave her boyfriend a suspicious look, which earned her a wink. Genius, she thought, why didn't I think of that. Robin has crushed up the tablet and mixed it into Henry's favourite drink, apple juice. Henry stopped drinking it once he had gotten half way through it.

"Come on monkey all of it please" Regina tickled his sides lightly so he didn't feel pressured but he did need to drink it.

"But I'm fulllllll"

"It's special juice bud and it only works if you drink it all up"

"Like magic?" Robin seemed to have gotten his little boy's attention.

"Just like magic, but it only works if you drink it all up" Henry took both his hands around the glass and he gulped it down quickly. As he slammed the glass down his movements were followed by a very loud belch,

"Excuse me" Regina commented, usually she'd have told him of profusely for that kind of behaviour but the following response

"Pardon me" warmed her heart and the whole event had actually been quite amusing in the circumstances. Robin ruffled his little boy's hair before he popped the glass on the side and began to clear up from breakfast. Henry jumped off his mummy's lap to help his daddy, well it was more a case of Henry standing on a chair and getting covered in the soapy bubbles, Regina rolled her eyes before enjoying the sight as the doorbell rang. She got up to get the door both her boys engrossed in the fun they were making of clearing up, she tightened her robe before opening her door.

"Marian?" Regina was confused, embarrassed and made to feel uncomfortable in her own home. After making sure her robe was definitely secured because this was not the attire she ever hoped to be seeing Marian in, she noticed little Roland. He'd grown up so much since that first time she'd met him. He had a dark mop of curly hair and chocolate brown eyes with a distinct pair of dimples that just said Robin. But Roland wasn't very happy, clearly the 3 hour journey wasn't something he liked very much.

"He's here right?" Marian asked frostily

"Robin?" Regina replied tentatively,

"Yes Robin, where is he?" Regina didn't know what to do or think but most of all she wanted to know why Marian was here at her apartment.

"Marian I think you should calm down a minute, you're upsetting Roland"

"Don't tell me what I should be doing and definitely don't tell me how to parent my son." Regina was taken aback by Marian's response but Roland's was to be expected as he screamed and screamed.

Robin chose that moment to go looking for Regina, feeling she'd been a while.

"Dada" Roland was the first person to notice his presence. Robin immediately walked to his little boy and took him into his arms rocking him till he calmed down.

"Marian what are you doing here?"

"Well I don't think I need to ask you what you were doing?" Marian's gaze fell onto Regina dressed in only her robe.

"Don't look at her like that" Robin defended

"Well maybe she shouldn't be stood there like that" Regina huffed and tried to walk away before she was made to say something she regretted, knowing that wouldn't help Robin in anyway. But he grabbed her arm showing her that he was there and he wasn't going to let Marian of all people make her feel small and inadequate.

"Marian stop with the attitude. Why are you even here... At Regina's apartment?"

Roland had stopped screaming but from the sound of his grizzles he really wasn't a very happy little boy.

"Well I could ask you the same question Robin?"

"Marian stop, you know me and Regina are together now and have been for a while. Leave Regina out of this and tell me why the hell you're here." Regina squeezed Robin's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. She couldn't believe after everything Marian had put Robin through yesterday she was here today shouting the odds.

"I can't do this"

"Can't do what?" Robin was focused on his youngest in his arms, his little thumb was now in his mouth as he managed to soothe himself.

"When you left do you know how hard this all got?"

"I always said I'd be there for Roland, you just had to phone. But you wouldn't let me."

"Well here you are" Marian took off the big baby bag that was mounted to her shoulder and dropped it at Robin's feet.

"You can deal with it all because, I've had enough"

"Wait Marian, you can't do this to Roland. He needs you"

"Bye Robin" Marian left without a second glance to Roland. Regina shut her front door turning around as her little boy became visible, she opened her arms, he followed and was picked up by his mummy.

"Did he just see all of that?" Robin whispered to Regina, suddenly noticing the sad little face on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, they both will I promise." Regina simply caressed little Roland's face, and placed a kiss to Henry's head, who was resting contently in her arms.

"Babe you don't have to do this alone ok" Robin looked up startled, but Regina could see him analyse every thought in that spot. The fact they hadn't been together long, they were just getting things on track and Henry was just getting into a routine and used to them all being together.

"This doesn't change anything between us, we'll work it out" Regina continued as she moved towards Robin, Henry still in her arms and cupped Robin's check before resting her forehead against his, they shared their most important kiss,one that showed them both how much they meant to one another and told them both that this was true.


	7. Chapter 7

_I just want it apologise for how long it had taken me to update this! I hope you enjoy this next instalment and please continue to review and share. Thanks!_

 **Chapter 7**

Robin stood still shell shocked, holding little Roland in his arms. Regina was worried, she knew he needed time to get his head round the situation. He'd fought a long battle with his ex-wife over the custody of their baby and suddenly he was all his. Regina put Henry down before calming him

"Why don't we go and see Emma?"

Regina suggested the idea to her son with the intention of giving Robin some time and space to work out what happens next. But sadly their 7 year old protested.

"No! I want to see Roland. I never get to see my baby brother"

"I know sweetheart but you'll get to see him more now, but let's just go out for a little while. He'll be here when you get back." Robin having spaced out, suddenly became very aware of the battle playing out in front of him.

"You don't have to go anywhere bud, mommy and daddy need a little chat. And you my little monkey, want to play with your big brother don't you?" Robin directed the end of his sentence towards the 1 year old in his arms, whose smile beamed at the sight of his big brother. Regina wasn't convinced this was the best idea. She feared Robin was painting over the cracks, trying to prolong dealing with the situation for as long as possible. It wouldn't be good for him or anyone if he bottled his feelings up. She hung back and watched Robin settle Roland and Henry excitedly bounce his little brother's monkey around making him laugh. Robin kissed Roland's head and ruffled Henry's hair attempting to establish his brave face before he got up, releasing a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. Regina took that moment to approach her love, squeezing his arm and whispering.

"You can do this but you need to give yourself the chance to digest it."

He looked deep into Regina's eyes

"Am I really what's best for him?"

Regina choked on her reply

"Oh please. Look at that smiley grin, he adores you and so does Henry. Their your boys and always will be. Please stop doubting your parenting skills, especially after you just saved us from a Henry melt down. Which by the way was possibly the most genius idea with the apple juice."

Robin can't help the slight blush in his cheeks that this woman elicits from him by being so understanding, loving and caring. Regina caressed his cheek lovingly

"They're lucky to have you, we all are. Why don't you spend sometime with them both, I'm going to go shower" she gently kissed his cheek before turning to ascend the stairs. Robin was quick to pull her back towards him

"I hope you know that I love you and it doesn't matter what Marian or what anyone thinks,says or implies for that matter. You are who I want and need."

Regina's cheeks flushed. It still amazed her the effect this man had on her and the way he was yet to misinterpret how she was feeling or miss the weight weighing in her mind. They shared a loving kiss before Regina finally went for her shower and Robin was left all alone with his two boys.

Robin headed over to his boys just as Roland started making a run for it. Robin was quick to scoop him up

"And where do you think you're off to monkey?" Robin tickled his little boy as he carried him over towards Henry.

"So what trouble have you two been up to?" Robin joked but he was suddenly alerted to the rather guilty look on his eldest child's face. Robin held Roland close despite his want to go off and explore, at least until he had discovered the reasoning for Henry's expression.

"Henry" Robin warned. Henry didn't say a word, which worried Robin. He'd been left in charge of his boys in Regina's house and disaster had struck.

"Henry what have you done?"

"I, i didn't mean to... It was an accident"

"What was?" Robin asked breathlessly, running every scenario through his head. He happened to look down at Roland who was now sat on his daddy's lap and discovered a distinct orange smear of paint down his little boy's trousers. On closer inspection Roland was covered in the stuff, it was in his hair and on his face and hands.

"Henry, did you get out your paint set?" Henry nodded guiltily.

"You know you can't use that unless mummy or daddy is there." Despite the confession Henry still looked guilty.

"Stand up for me bud" Henry got up to reveal a brown mix of paint in a slushy puddle. Robin was dead. Regina was going to kill him.

"Bud! Why did you get them out? Mummy is not going to be happy you've got this all over her carpet!" Robin was trying not to lose his temper, but he was panicking. Regina had already had the bombshell of being greeted by his ex-wife in her home and discovering her relationship was now about to be shared by an extra member, she didn't need to discover this mess when she was ready.

"Right, you go and stand in the kitchen and don't move an inch Henry." Robin directed his son into a room that could at least be wiped down.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and mummy, daddy and I couldn't open them properly because of my arm.

"I know it was an accident, but next time you don't do anything till one of us says you can use them ok"

"I just wanted to do something with Roland"

"Oh bud, it's ok. I'm going to try to sort out the mess and I want you to stay in the kitchen until I've done that" Henry did as he was told whilst Robin balanced a one year old on his hip as he began to approach the paint on the floor with kitchen towel. Robin was just smearing the paint round more whilst panicking.

"Well this has Henry's name all over it" Regina sighed having returned dressed and ready to do something nice with the boys.

"I've spoken to him, it was an accident. Don't be too hard on him"

"He has you wrapped around that little finger of his"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin stopped rubbing and stood up, his pent up frustration about to be taken out on Regina if he wasn't careful.

"Just that you have a lot more patience with him than I do" Regina responded with the same amount of frustration.

"Where is he anyway?"

"The kitchen, where he couldn't make more mess"

"How messy is he?" Regina sighed, this wasn't how she was wanting to spend her day cleaning up her 7 year old's mess and arguing with her boyfriend.

"He's not but this one is covered" Robin sighed at the squirming one year old.

"Henry" Regina called through to the kitchen, in frustration.

"You're going to clean this up and not daddy"

"But daddy's already doing it" Henry moaned.

"Henry, stop. You made the mess and therefore it's your job to clean it up"

"Babe it's fine, I'll do it"

"No Robin, he needs to learn a lesson"

"I've learnt mummy"

"Well I don't think you have Henry, it wasn't that long ago that you did the same thing at the kitchen table." Henry bowed his head

"Stop sulking and get cleaning" Regina had hit her limit today and it had barely begun.

"Mummy are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you Henry I'm disappointed. How would you feel if I'd spilt the paint in your bedroom?" Henry looked directly in her eyes.

"Come on bud, the quicker you get it done the quicker we can do something else."

Henry got on with what he'd been asked to do and Robin followed Regina into the kitchen, who was after a much needed coffee.

"Babe"

Regina was leaning against the counter, arms crossed trying to calm herself down.

"It really was an accident" Regina looked over at Robin

"I know, I'm sorry, I just."

Robin walked towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know this is a lot to get your head around"

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that" Regina responded in reference to their whole world being flipped on his head, with Robin now being the sole career of Roland.

"If you need some time on your own"

"No" Regina responded instantaneously

"But if you do, I'll understand"

"No Robin, I don't want you to go. Either of you" Regina gently tickled the little boy's belly, making him giggle.

"I think we should take the boys to park once Henry's done cleaning that up. We all need some air and Henry just wants to spend some time with his little brother"

"He adores you. You're all he talks about" Regina caressed Roland's cheek.

"I think he's probably going to be a little while. Shall we go run you a bath? As adorable as you're with paint in your hair, I'm not sure it's a look that's going to workout" Regina joked, making Robin laugh.

"It's ok Ro, daddy will let you be a messy boy"

"Daddy's a bad influence. The truth is everybody loves a clean little boy"

"Oh do they now, because I could have sworn someone I know preferred them dirt"

"Don't listen to him Roland"Regina jumped in before Robin finished his sentence of flirting, giving Robin a cheeky glance.

"Right I think Regina has well and truly bullied daddy into giving you a bath"

"Oi, I did no such thing"

"Oh in that case, shall we just go play with Henry"

"You'll do no such thing, bath mister"

"See what I mean Roland" Robin teased

"I'm going to come and help, but going to quickly oversee where Henry had got to and then I'll come, I'm sure Henry has some bath toys that you can even use" Regina replied

"I think we'll stay away from his bath Incredible Hulk though, Henry may love you lots but I don't think he loves you enough to share that"

"I don't think he loves anyone enough to share hulk" Regina kissed Robin's cheek before they both went their separate ways.

Regina observed Henry just as he was finished.

He popped up, surprised to find mummy in the doorway.

"I've cleaned it all up"

"I can see that, thank you sweetheart"

"I just wanted to do something with Roland"

"I know sweetheart, it's ok." Henry's expression was deflated.

"Come here" Regina sat down on the sofa and pulled Henry on to her lap.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're going to be able to spend lots of time with Roland now"

"Why?"

"Well Roland is going to live with daddy"

"Does that mean when I go to daddy's I'll have sleepovers with Roland too"

"It does and here"

"Here?"

"Well when daddy stays, Roland will too"

"Mummy that's the best news ever!" Regina couldn't help but smile. How did she get so lucky with Henry?

"Daddy's giving Roland a bath, I said I would go help him. Do you want to help too? I said Roland could play with some of your bath toys... But not Hulk!"

"Why not hulk?" Henry replied sweetly

"Because mummy and daddy know he's your favourite"

"It's ok mummy, Ro can play with him too. Let's go, I want to give him to him"

"Don't run up the stairs and remember you can't get your arm wet honey"

Henry sighed

"Wait hang on a sec, let's put a bag over your arm."

"Ro!" Henry excitedly entered the bathroom.

"HRy" Roland replied sweetly, not able to say his brothers name.

"You can play with my hulk"

"You sure bud?"

"He's my little brother, I share all my toys with him"

"Including every colour in his paint set" Regina whispered comically so only Robin could hear. He was just glad they were able to laugh about the situation.

"So how much cleaning has happened here?" Regina teased noticing Roland's bubble beard.

"You said bath, you didn't say I had to clean him" Robin teased.

"Alright genius. Let's get you all clean then shall we Roland." Regina took charge of bath time, washing Roland's hair. She was so gentle with him and careful the soap didn't end up in his eyes. Robin could never manage to do that. Robin was sat next to Regina admiring how effortlessly she took to looking after his little boy. The little boy was clean and Regina was now blowing the bubbles from her hand into the air making Roland laugh. Henry began to act out a hulk scene, splashing the toy through the bubbles.

"I think we should call time on bath time before we flood mummy's bathroom" Robin suggested as he took the hulk toy away and Regina scooped Roland up in the fluffy hooded towel and dried him.

"Maybe Regina was right after all, hey Roland"

"Are my ears deceiving me or did you just say I was right?" Regina was revelling in her victory.

"Well just this once, after all Roland, you are looking very handsome."

Regina passed Roland over to his daddy , his eyes lighting up as his daddy smothered his cheeks in kisses, eliciting a sweet little giggle from his little boy as his stubble tickled his cheeks.

Soon they were all wrapped up warm and ready to go off to the park. Robin had nipped home to collect the stroller of Roland's he kept, after all those little legs would soon tire, even if he desperately wanted to be as grown up as his big brother.

"Mummy can I ride my scooter?"

"No honey, not with your poorly arm"

"I'll be careful"

"Sweetheart, you can't hold on with one hand and if you fell off you would hurt yourself more. We've had enough trips to hospital recently"

"Mummy please I'll be careful"

"Henry I said no"

"Come on bud, you won't be able to walk with Roland if you have your scooter anyway" Robin seems to convince their son.

Robin held Roland's hand and Henry took the other, Regina followed behind pushing Roland's stroller as they finally left for the park. She had to admit she hadn't expected to be in this position, in a committed relationship with her son's father and pushing the stroller of his son... Like a family.

She couldn't help the smile as she watched the boys, her boys, big and small walking hand in hand to the park.

Roland played in the sandpit supervised by Robin, who watched as his little boy concentrated on filling the bucket up with sand with the help of Henry. But Roland didn't quite understand and as soon as Henry filled it, he would tip it over.

"Alright monster, I think Henry is trying to make you a sandcastle."

Roland stood up and plodded through the rest of the sand, his trousers covered, Robin shared a look with Regina

"Boys will be boys" Robin laughed before going and rescuing him from going too far. Regina sat down and helped her little boy, spending some quality time with him and trying to show him she really wasn't upset with him earlier.

"I'm very proud of you"

"Of me?" Henry looked up having just successfully tipped out another sandcastle.

"Yes you, silly. You're being such a good big brother to Roland, even if he did ruin your sandcastles"

"He's only little and I love him." Regina squeezed her little boy and took pleasure in him nuzzling closer to her, his arms tightly wrapped around her middle.

"I love you my little prince"

"I love you too, mummy."

Today proved that whatever was thrown their way, they could take it. They had created their own little family, it was unexpected but sometimes the best situations come out of unplanned moments. They headed back as a family unit, Roland sound asleep in his stroller, Henry holding on to the side of it protectively watching over his little baby brother. Robin pushed the sleeping baby with one hand whilst he wrapped the other arm around Regina's waist and enjoyed the feeling of her nestling in closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder in much the same way Regina had enjoyed her moment with Henry. It must be a family thing.

"Hey daddy, you're pushing it with only one hand! How come your allowed to and I can't" Regina moved her head from his shoulder so that Robin could address Henry.

"Well I'm a grown up"

"But I'm not little"

"You aren't but, I'm a lot bigger than you are"

"Plus daddy has you helping him doesn't he" Regina added in, hoping to avoid anymore of the 20 question scenario from Henry, before whispering to Robin as she nestled back on to his shoulder

"And no broken arm" Robin laughed to himself quietly, before placing a kiss in the top of her head and ushering them all home.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry It's been so long since I updated this. I've had a lot on recently and haven't had a chance. But here is an update finally, to make up for the absence it is definitely my longest chapter to date! 4,000 words so enjoy! I can't believe the amount of you that have now read this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think, I don't have an exact direction for this story at the moment so if you have a burning plot line let me know! Madeleine_

Chapter 8

It's fair to say that Robin and Regina's plans for taking their relationship slowly were well and truly dwindling away. They'd built up a little family unit of themselves and the boys, because whatever happened with their relationship, Henry and Roland were still and always would be the most important. And that is why on the day of Roland's second birthday, both the boys wake up at their daddy's. They wake up in daddy's bed, each boy either side. It had been Henry's idea to implement his own birthday tradition with his mummy. He wanted more than anything for Roland to have the best birthday ever, especially because Roland now lived with daddy which meant he got to be a proper big brother. Henry woke first, unable to contain his excitement, he clambered over Robin and began to shake his little brother who woke up grumpy as a result.

"Ro, guess what!" Roland didn't respond other than grunting, clasping on more tightly to his elephant teddy and scrunching up his nose.

"It's your birthday!" Henry screamed with excitement which actually just woke up Robin and made Roland start crying.

"It's alright little man, come here. The birthday boy isn't allowed to be upset on his birthday."

Robin half awake himself snuggled with the teary birthday boy whilst trying to calm his eldest's excitement.

"What was with all the noise hey bud?"

"It's morning, which means it's Ro's birthday! It's time for him to open all of his presents!" Henry was practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

"ok bud calm down, it's still early. I thought you promised mummy she wouldn't miss anything? If Ro opens all his presents now, mummy won't get to see will she?" Henry bowed his head, his focus being on the dishevelled duvet.

"Listen to me bud, i'm very proud of you for being such a good big brother to Roland but he's only little and he doesn't really understand that it's his birthday. We have to give him a lovely day and spoil him rotten but it may be a bit overwhelming for him ok bud"

"sorry Ro!" Robin ruffled Henry's hair.

"Now why don't you go get dressed, we don't want mummy to think we spent the whole morning in bed doing nothing to get ready for Roland's birthday when she gets here do we?"

"She won't be very happy!" Henry shot back his reply, his eyebrows rushing to the top of his head as his eyes practically burst out their sockets as he relived the response his mother would give the boys if that were the state she would find them in. Robin attempted to stifle a laugh because as funny as Henry's reaction was, he wasn't wrong!

"Come on birthday boy, shall we get you dressed to and then we can maybe have some special birthday waffles?" Roland was so grumpy and he wouldn't let Robin put him down. He was imitating a limpet. His little hands clenched to Robin's long sleeved pyjama top whilst squashing the leg of his elephant with the same hand, poor nelly was swinging upside down. His other hand held tightly to his blanket he'd had since a tiny baby, he didn't sleep without it, oh how Robin knew the consequences if this particular item was ever misplaced or forgotten.

"Oh Ro, we aren't a happy little boy today." Robin was saddened, this wasn't exactly how he had expected the day to begin.

In all the excitement Robin hadn't realised Henry had woken them all up at half past 6, Robin inwardly groaned as his eyes took in the sight of the kitchen clock.

"Well no wonder you are so grumpy" Robin spoke down to the little boy on his hip.

"How about we go have a bit more of a snooze?"

Roland, who had been pretty much unresponsive all morning suddenly demanded

"No!"

"but you seem sleepy?"

"nooooo!"

"not even on the sofa? You'd still be close to daddy then?"

"No!" Roland was wriggling around grumpily in his arms.

"Not even if I put toy story on in the background?" this had become a favourite thanks to Henry. Roland remained grumpy but his wrestling had stopped. Robin took a deep sigh, feeling he may have diverted world war 3. He tucked Roland up in his favourite fluffy blanket on the sofa and popped in the dvd.

Henry reappeared dressed and raring to go

"toy story!" he chanted,

"actually bud, why don't you come help make waffles with me?"

"but this is my favourite" Henry moaned,

"come on mummy will be here soon and then we can all eat breakfast together. Plus you love making waffles with me?"

"okkkkk" Henry sighed. Robin really wanted to give Roland as much time on his own as possible, he was clearly being antagonised by Henry's presence this morning.

Before Henry headed to the kitchen he seemed to have spotted something that caused him to bolt towards his little brother.

"Hey thats mine!" Henry salvaged his woody that was being cuddled by Roland.

"Excuse me! I thought we shared in this house?" Robin took back the woody and gave it to Roland, who really wasn't having a very good morning.

"Come on Henry, he was only cuddling him"

"but he didn't even ask!"

"that was daddy's fault!I thought you'd be ok to let the BIRTHDAY boy borrow him this morning" Robin really exaggerated the 'Birthday' in hope his seven year old might have one of his grown up moments and understand why Roland being grumpy wasn't good for his party later. Henry's sulking face and apparent need to try and snatch it back, proved Robin wasn't going to be in luck for one of those moments.

"Right fine Henry, here you can have it back! Sorry Ro, doesn't look like Henry's going to share with you this morning." Robin prized Woody from Roland before chucking it across the sofa to stop Henry's boisterous behaviour of snatching by giving it to him. But as Robin had suspected the toy was abandoned by Henry. Just what he needed a pointless argument. The doorbell rang and Henry began to run to the door

"no way! You are going on the naughty step….right now Henry!"

Robin picked up his upset little 2 year old in hopes of soothing him

"Come on monkey, it's Regina"

"Gina" Roland mumbled sweetly

"that's right Ro, come on she'll be happy to see you."

Henry was disobeying everything Robin was asking of him.

"You are staying on those steps till I tell you otherwise, so sit down and stop winging Henry"

"But it's mummy! She'll know i've been naughty and then I can't have my new lego figure she promised!" Henry was about to throw the biggest tantrum to date. All Robin wanted was for Henry to sit quietly on the step and think about his behaviour so he could console the birthday boy and say hello to his love who was on the other side of the door, another person with an extra pair of hands and at this moment in time Robin had never been so grateful.

"Well bud, you should have thought about that before you decided to start snatching from your two year old brother then!"

"I'll be good!"

"Henry be quiet and stay there till I say otherwise." Roland had rested his head against Robin's shoulder, his blanket still being tightly grasped as it had been all morning as Robin finally opened the door to Regina, who was armed with party supplies and the birthday cake that had been especially made into a buzz lightyear shape.

"No, that's a sad birthday boy" Regina walked in and Robin passed Roland over to Regina as he took the cake from her arms. A transition that should have ended with a splattered cake or dropped child.

"Where's that cheeky grin of yours mister, hey where is it?" Regina gently tickled his tummy eliciting a sweet giggle from the birthday boy.

"So why was the birthday boy so sad this morning, the terrible two's kicked in already have they?" Regina had followed Robin through to the kitchen as he put away the food ready for later and the cake on the side.

"Actually you may want to ask that son of ours why?" Regina sighed, she'd been so looking forward to spoiling Roland rotten she didn't need a day of a difficult 7 year old.

"Is he jealous that it isn't his day?" Regina presumed that maybe he was kicking out at the lack of attention

"No actually quite the opposite. He was so excited this morning he woke us all up at half past 6 which the birthday boy and daddy for that matter weren't happy with. I tried to get him to take a nap but he wasn't having it and finally coxed him with toy story on the sofa when Henry spotted Woody"

"now that was a daddy boo boo"

"yeah in hindsight you're probably right"

"oh I'm always right, doesn't daddy know that yet" Regina directed in a silly voice to Roland who was slowly getting into his sweet high birthday spirits.

"So what did Henry do?"

"Oh he started off a nice game of I'm not sharing and am going to continually snatch it back even though i'm not going to nor want to play with it" Regina sighed,

"Really Henry… Here you take the birthday boy I'll go sort out the troublemaker." As Regina passed over Roland he got upset and reached out his hands towards her.

"Hey, I'll be right back I promise!" she took his reached out hands and placed a gentle kiss to the palm.

"Oh Roland, she won't be long. I promise" Robin dropped tickley kisses on his little boy's cheek, something that eventually made him laugh but he wasn't having it today. Ever since Marian had left, Roland had been very clingy and in certain situations would get very anxious if Robin or Regina left him. Regina headed to the stairs the muffled crying making her heart sad in the background.

"Mummy!" Henry bounced into her arms from the stairs, his no longer broken arm no longer a hinderance. Regina popped him back down on the stairs.

"Don't even try it Henry. Why wouldn't you share with Roland?"

"it's my toy!"

"And? He's only little, he was just sat with it he wasn't going to break it"

"But he didn't ask"

"Henry he's only two" saying it made Regina smile, she couldn't believe that little boy was now a toddler.

"He's still learning, you as his big brother have to help us teach him. Which means you have to share with him! You have to lead by example"

"but I don't want to!" Regina sighed, she'd been here for 5 minutes and she'd already had enough.

"Right Henry, stop! Here's what's going to happen. You are going to go and get Woody"

Henry could sense what was coming and winged out in response.

"And" Regina emphasised to get Henry's attention and hold the upperhand, she was clearly not backing down from what she was about to propose and therefore Henry should just give up now.

"let Roland play with him for however long he wishes. It's his birthday, you need to be nice to him. Everyone is nice to you on your birthday." As Regina finished talking to Henry she felt two little hands land on her thigh.

"Hello you!" She scooped Roland up

"Sorry we have a bit of an escapist!" Robin called through from the kitchen.

"Were you running away from daddy?" Roland was already much happier now that Regina was here.

"Right, so Henry you going to do as I say?" Henry got up from the stairs raced for Woody before standing by his mum.

"Roland look, I think Henry has something for you"

Regina gave him a stern look, a warning to follow through with the intention.

"Here you go Ro" he reached out the toy which Roland shook his head sweetly.

"No Henry, yours" Regina smiled, why did this two year old understand the situation better than her own seven year old. Henry was about to walk away

"henry" Regina warned

"It's ok Ro, we can share him. Only today cause its your birthday" Regina had to laugh, of course her son would have conditions.

"Go on Roland, its ok you can play with Woody" Roland looked towards Regina for approval as he took the toy from Henry

"ta" he sweetly replied. Yeah Robin was doing a good job with this little monkey.

They all sat down together and ate Roland's birthday waffles, Roland on Regina's lap he was making the most of all his birthday hugs.

"I think that a certain little birthday boy may want to open his presents now" Regina was so excited and Robin couldn't love her more in that moment. The way she had adopted a maternal role within Roland's life was really important to him. He knew she was an amazing mother, he just had to look towards the little boy they'd raised together but the circumstances now were very different and Roland wasn't hers and yet she had so much love for this little boy. Roland got very excited and Regina put him down to run through to the lounge with Henry.

"Don't even think about opening a single present until we are in there Henry" Regina called through knowing her son too well. Before they followed the boys Robin took a moment alone with her.

He pulled her in close and captured her lips within his.

"I don't think we go to say hello properly his morning"

"we didn't your right"

"thank you for cheering up the birthday boy! I really thought we were going to have a grumpy Roland all day"

"well we couldn't have that now could we"

Robin took her lips within his once more, his eyes dark with desire. He couldn't comprehend that this amazing women in his arms and on his lips was his. That she wanted to be his.

As they broke apart Robin gently tucked the a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for loving him with all your heart. Without you in our lives this would be a very different situation"

"Don't be silly, you would have been fine. You are doing fine. But I'm glad you've let me into his life"

"I couldn't think of a better mother figure for him to have. He adores you. He wouldn't even give me a glimpse of a smile this morning"

"if you are trying to make me feel sorry for you, don't think I didn't see the little limpet that was attached to your shoulder when I got here. You're his daddy and that little boy's hero now stop trying to get the sympathy vote."

"Mummy, Daddy! Ro wants to open his presents now!"

"Oh I bet he does" Robin joked

"it's amazing how a two year old who can barely string a sentence together can demand such a request" Regina teased.

"Come on before that monster of ours decides he's taking over Roland's presents…after all mummy you told him we share" Regina gave Robin a look of mock anger.

"Are you trying to blame me for the carnage we are about to walk in on?"

"All i'm saying is, he's your son"

"and yours! And believe me, he got all his good points from me" Regina and Robin's flirting brought them into the lounge to the sight of Henry sat cuddling his little brother.

"yeah he is rather cute" Robin gave regina a wink as he flirtatiously directed the compliment to her.

Robin and Regina watched fondly as Roland attempted to open his presents, big brother Henry was all ready to assist. The little boys eyes were all sparkly, he was truly happy. Robin didn't know what the future held but what he did know was that he would fight to keep these three people in front of him in his life. He would fight for Roland if Marian ever decided she'd turn up and take him back as though he were a toy rather than a little boy. The fear of watching Roland be taken away was something that of recent had been weighing heavy on Robin's chest. He really struggled to understand how Marian could simply walk away, especially as he sits here watching his little boy open his presents on his second birthday. It was hard being a single parent, Robin knew all to well with the situation previously with Henry. But he never once thought it would be easier or at all what he wanted for Henry to not be in his life. Henry and Roland were his flesh and blood, they were a part of him and though they tested his patience and pushed his buttons they were the two things he was most proud of. As Robin processed his boys growing up, Roland no longer being a baby but a toddler, he failed to respond to Roland crying over a paper cut. Regina was quick to kiss it all better,

"you'll be ok, shhhh" she was rocking him in her arms as Henry finally stepped out of his tantrum mode this morning

"you're being very brave Ro!" Roland soon stopped crying.

"Shall we get daddy to open some of these toys up and put them together for you"

"I'm on it!" Roland followed Robin out of the room clutching is toddler lego set,

"so you want me to do this one first then Ro" Robin laughed at his little boy's desperation as he tensed every part of his body with the toy practically being thrown at Robin it was stretched out towards him so far. The morning ended up being a lovely family affair, Henry helping Roland put together duplo bricks and Robin dancing around his new stuffed star wars teddies.

"I can't believe you're inflicting this on him already!"

"Henry loves it!"

"Yes and I thought I'd be able to save at least one of your boys from being forced into the cult" Regina laughed,

"It's alright Roland, I'll save you from being forced to sit and watch all the films back to back"

"Oi you, I'll have you know it's one of Henry and I's fondest memories together" Regina looked at him sweetly before capturing his lips. Henry really had been lucky to have such a hands on daddy like Robin, even when Regina had pushed him so far away in fear at the beginning.

"I'm glad that even though we didn't do this together from the beginning that he was able to have special memories with his dad" Robin smiled, glancing over proudly at his boys. Yeah, he got lucky with those two. The party soon came round and Regina's best friend Emma arrived with her boyfriend Killian.

"Em! Hook!" Henry raced over to welcome them and Regina and Emma shared a look as they attempted to contain their laughter at Henry's nickname for her boyfriend.

"I happen to like the grunge pirate look" Emma teased. As Regina was saying her hello's she felt a certain little boy hiding behind her legs. She scooped him up and Emma watched on sweetly as Roland buried his head onto her shoulder.

"Happy birthday little man!" Killian ruffled his hair.

"Is Robin around?"

"He's sorting out drinks in the kitchen"

"I'll show you!" Henry practically dragged the poor guy away, leaving the women laughing.

"I'm happy for you. This was the right time. I thought at one point it would never happen."

Regina gave her a questioning look.

"Oh please! You two loved each other from the beginning, you were just too sensible to pursue it. But do you know what, you did the right thing because that little boy of yours is the sweetest, wittiest and funniest little boy"

"wouldn't have been the words I'd have used this morning"

"Oh I know he can have his moments, do I need to remind you of the meltdown at the pancake house when I ordered him chocolate pancakes instead of chocolate syrup and pancakes!" the women laughed. Emma's blessing on her relationship with Robin really meant a lot, especially since she'd been there from the beginning, from the moment Regina had found out she was pregnant. She'd always been supportive, she'd never judged her decision, she was the most perfect friend.

"So Roland, do I get a cuddle from the birthday boy?" Emma asked sweetly tickling his belly making him laugh hysterically. Regina jokingly pulled Roland closer towards her and turned away from Emma.

"No I think I'm going to have to keep you all to myself, Roland cuddles are the best" Regina teased. The pair played out their mock tug of war that had Roland crying with laughter. Roland eventually jumped into Emma's arms for her birthday cuddle before he pulled her around for the grand tour of all his presents.

The birthday party was a real success, a few of the children Roland went to nursery with attended with their parents, some of Regina and Robin's friends even came to wish the little boy a happy birthday. It had been a lovely day and after making a wish on his birthday cake and eating the biggest slap of chocolate cake the little boy had probably ever seen, he crashed out on the sofa surrounded by his star wars teddies. The guests had all left admiring the sleeping form, it had clearly been a pretty exciting day for this toddler. As Regina let Henry go play upstairs for a bit before bed and began to clear up after everyone, she noticed Robin sat at the kitchen table with the pile of birthday cards that they'd only just got around to opening with the excitement of the day.

She was concerned as Robin stared blankly down at the pile.

"Robin?"

He looked up, his eyes were pained with sadness.

"Robin" Regina sat down next to him and immediately placed her arm around his shoulders, his head instinctively resting upon hers.

"Not even a card"

"what do you mean?"

"she couldn't even send him a card." Regina didn't want to presume, but she was pretty certain that he was referring to Marian.

"How could she not want to wish her little boy a happy birthday! He's two!"

"I don't have an answer Robin. I know it's complicated and it's hard to understand. But you just have to be the best father he could have in her absence"

"it just doesn't seem fair. She walked away. She walked away from our gorgeous brown eyed, dimple faced boy."

She placed a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Listen to me though, he's had the most special day. He wore himself out with all the excitement and chocolate cake. He doesn't know that Marian should have sent him a card, that she should have been here"

"and that kills me"

"I know babe, but you can't let him know that. He's only two, he wouldn't understand even if you tried to tell him."

"I just think today proved how serious she really was that day she turned up on your doorstep with a crying Roland. I guess i expected her to march right in today and take him with her. A part of me is selfishly glad she's gone, but my heart breaks for Roland" Robin took a moment before he shifted his position and wrapped one of his arms around Regina.

"Anyway, I couldn't have loved you more today" Regina blushed.

"You saved the day by cheering up the birthday boy this morning, you got his cake specially ordered at the bakery and did the majority of organising his birthday party"

"years of practice"

"I'm glad he has you and I know you'll never replace her and nor would you want to. But I know that Roland loves you"

"I love him too, it's hard not to."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's been a while, but have got a lot of free time on my hands at the moment and am hoping to get back into writing again. Especially after our beloved pairing making a come back of sorts in the finale - found some inspiration again. Enjoy and please review!_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

The days had got colder, it had been a while since Roland turned 2. In fact the lead up to christmas was upon them and that led to two very excitable little boy's and cosy days in. It had been a tough few months of adjustment and Robin was still struggling with the fact that Marian had abandoned their little boy. He had lots unanswered questions that were getting in the middle of his relationship with both Regina and Roland. He just wanted to know why. He wanted to be able to have answers for Roland. He wanted to be able to move forward with Regina but he was struggling with the responsibility he feared he had forced on on her. Had he forced her to be a mother again? Was history repeating itself? Of course, Regina had been as supportive as ever. She understood that this was tough but she'd meant what she'd said, this didn't change them. She wanted to be there, she wanted their family. It was because of this Roland was spending the day at Regina's building forts with Henry and herself whilst Robin had some time to alone. Regina knew how hard it was to be a single parent and Regina wasn't going to let Robin feel like that, he had her. They may not live together, a step they'd considered in passing but both too afraid to make the step. There had been so much change already, they didn't want to unsettle the boys more than they had to.

"Ro you can have my special Hulk pillow" Regina blissfully smiled to herself as she finished tying up the last blanket focusing on the structure whilst the boys took the interior. She took a moment to admire what they'd created, not the fort but this. A family.

"Mommmyyyyyyyyyyy come sit with us!"

"I'm coming" She scrawled in to the sight of her two favourite boys cheeky faces.

"Lie down" Regina attempted to position herself amongst a fort that was really only large enough for the boys.

"Lie down!" Henry whined

"Can you stop being so bossy" Regina reprimanded Henry before giving him a sweet smile, seeing so much of herself in that little boy of hers.

Roland began to get up wanting to be close to Regina.

"Ro you have to lie down in the fort, it's the rules" Henry shouted causing Roland to get very upset.

"Enough Henry, there aren't any rules for the fort. It isn't yours its for both of you." Henry could be very particular when he wanted to. Roland snuggled in to Regina's side, resting his head on her chest whilst fiddling with the buttons of her purple blouse, his thumb in his mouth as he comforted himself.

"He might break it!"

"Henry it's fine, he's not doing any harm. I think this may be our best fort yet"

"And Rownd helped" Roland perked up,

"You did! You're both very clever! Daddy would be very proud of you both!"

"I want to show daddy!" Henry got very excited at the mention of Robin.

"Well we can show him later, he's seeing Uncle Will at the moment"

"I like Uncle Will" Roland sat up eyes sparkling,

"He's fwunny"

"I thought I was funnier" Regina teased beginning to tickle Roland, it quickly escalated into Roland rolling around, Henry joining in until they were a pile of happy tears, giggles and wriggles.

"Mummy I think you may be funnier than Uncle Will" Henry concluded, which Regina couldn't help but stroke his cheek in response and kiss his forehead.

"I have an idea, we can show daddy your fort before he picks up Roland. Shall we take a photo?"

Henry's face lit up with excitement, his chest puffed out with pride.

"Daddy seeee" Roland squealed.

"Yes daddy will be able to see, you going to sit with Henry?" Henry encouraged his little brother to settle next to him. Regina got out her phone as Henry wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"Ready you two, say cheese"

Henry beamed his response but Roland had a cheeky glint in his eye and used all his concentration to stick his tongue out. Regina hadn't noticed till after she'd taken the photo.

"Were you being a little monkey?" Regina tickled him making the little boy laugh.

"Roland was making a funny face" Regina explained to Henry.

"I want to make a funny face!" Regina sighed, of course that would have been her son's response.

"Ok one more, you ready?" Regina giggled as Henry pulled his cheeks apart with his fingers whilst Roland returned to his signature pose. Regina laughed to herself as she began to tap out the caption and send to Robin.

 _What a pair of monkey's we have! But you'll never guess who the instigator was this time!_

"So whose thirsty?"

As Regina scrambled out of the fort to make refreshments for her little prince and knight the doorbell rang.

"You two stay here. Henry don't even think about smuggling in snacks i'll know about it" She called through just as she opened the door. Her voice became lost at the sight of the visitor at the door. Her palms were sweaty, her heart began to beat faster and she could have sworn she felt the onset of bile trickle up her throat.

"Mother?" She found herself resided back to that little girl whenever she was in her mother's presence.

"Well are you going to invite me in or will I catch pneumonia before that happens?"

Cora strode in

"Why are you here?" Regina began to follow her mother into the lounge.

"Well I came to see you of course" Regina practically rolled her eyes at her own stupid question.

Henry and Roland had stopped what they were doing at the sound of a new voice. Henry looked to his mother for reassurance, he rarely saw his grandmother and when he did it usually ended with abruptly leaving and his mother fighting back tears. He would never understand why his grandma made his mummy so sad. She gave her little prince a reassuring smile, noting his hug of assurance around Roland who had withdrawn from his cheeky antics previously.

"I seem to have interrupted Henry's play date with his friend" Cora commented, her words hitting Regina like a brick wall. Roland. She hadn't told her mother about Robin, that they were together again. That there was a them. She knew her mother's thoughts on the matter, she was also old enough to make her own decisions. She didn't want her mother coming in and analysing something that was already very fragile, their family was rather delicate at the moment and her mother most certainly lacked a mother's nurturing touch.

"No Grandma, Roland's my little brother" before Regina could even prepare for the explanation with her mother, her little prince had dropped the bombshell. Her eyes shot up, the two boys beaming smiles and sparkling eyes melted her heart, but the whole moment was undercut by her mother's piercing glare.

"Mother this is Roland, Robin's little boy"

"Robin" Cora's head snapped round. Regina was taken back to that moment all those years ago where she told her parents she was pregnant. The judgement from her mother that she was to do this alone, even if that had been out of choice. Regina hated that her mother even dared to judge Robin, especially as a parent. He excelled in ways Cora could never even attempt to. He'd always been there for Henry, he'd always gone above and beyond for his little boy. Both of his boys. Roland had wriggled from Henry over to Regina in search of some maternal reassurance

"Gina"

children could pick up on unsettling dynamics. Regina instinctively scooped him up into her arms and cradled him against her chest.

"Regina I feel a catch up is overdue" Her mother signalled to the kitchen. Why did it suddenly feel as though her entire world was being flipped on it's head. Why did this one woman who was meant to always be there trigger long past anxieties. Why did her mother lack any trace of motherhood?

Henry looked towards her with an apologetic face, feeling responsible for causing his grandmother's anger. He knew her ability to belittle and hurt his mother. He sunk into himself and Regina's heart broke. She placed Roland down and settled him back into his fort. She reassured his grizzles at her leaving him, before she turned to her little prince and whispered.

"It's ok, you look after Roland for me"

"Grandma's making you sad" he hushed back. Regina cupped his cheek before placing a kiss on his forehead. She didn't know how to address that, because yes her mother made her sad. She couldn't reassure her little boy of that but she also didn't want him to worry about her. That was her job.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate" Henry beamed before kissing her cheek.

She held onto the feeling of Henry's unconditional love before her mother began to take her entire being apart and everything she held dear. As she left the room she heard her little boy reassure Roland with the thought of hot chocolate, not that he'd be able to have much. But it did make her feel better, she'd made that little boy, Robin and her. She would protect them with everything she had.

She walked into the kitchen with the strong intention of making hot chocolate for her boys. She needed a distraction from the force that her mother was about to hit her with.

"So were you going to tell me?" Well Cora wasn't going to beat around the bush, but then again when has she not.

"I don't know" Mistake. Honesty wasn't always the best route to go down with her mother.

"What?"

"What difference does it make"

"My daughter is suddenly back together with the guy that knocked her up and left her high and dry"

"Robin didn't abandon me! I chose to do it on my own. I pushed him away" Regina's insecurities were rising. Her 'd taken so much from Robin, that was her not him.

"Where was he when you gave birth? Scans? He wasn't there"

"But not because he didn't want to be. I was the one that stopped him. You know that?"

"What sort of man bows down to what a woman wants"

"A considerate one" Regina bit back

"Well he was to be a father, if it meant so much to him, he'd have been there"

"He was doing what I wanted him to do. He knew I wasn't ready, he didn't want to push me"

"That was always your problem Regina, you were always so naive."

Henry sat cocooned in his fort, the blanket buried up to his and Roland's chin. He held on to his little brother tighter than he ever had before. He could hear the shouting. He didn't like fighting. He felt powerless. If he went in to the kitchen he knew things would get worse for his mother. He needed his daddy, his mummy needed his daddy. But he wasn't there…

"He hasn't just walked back in! He's always been there for Henry"

"And that's why you just let him jump straight back into your bed"

"He didn't jump… It doesn't matter what you think or say"

"Of course not, because when have you ever listened to what I've had to say"

"We've taken this slowly, it wasn't something we jumped into"

"That little boy in there's attachment to his 'Gina' suggests otherwise."

Regina turned back to making the hot chocolate, she couldn't stand facing her mother for another moment.

"Mother why are you here? Because it clearly wasn't to see me or Henry"

"It was! I even brought that grandson of mine a gift"

Regina had to laugh as she choked back tears that had begun to surface.

Regina carried on with the hot chocolate, collecting the squirty cream from the fridge and marshmallows.

"You spoil him. That's Robin's doing that is!" That was the final straw. Regina had to get out of there. She couldn't be in the presence of her mother. She felt useless, inadequate. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she was no good for them all. Maybe she just papered over the cracks with treats. Maybe they didn't have a future? Was this a good idea?

She strode out of the room slamming the kitchen door before escaping to her bedroom. She needed a moment, she didn't want the boys to see herself as a broken shell. They didn't need her right now. How wrong could Regina be.

Back in the lounge, Henry continued to reassure Roland who did just want his Gina. He still struggled without Robin or Regina's presence, the effects of everything they were all coping through showing it's head in Roland.

"It's ok, daddy will fix this"

As if on queue the front door opened and a rather out of breathe Robin raced through it. He chucked his spare key down on the entrance table with his bag and quickly surveyed what was going on. He happened upon the lounge first of all findings his boys all huddled back. At the sight of daddy, the blanket got thrown back and both boy's raced towards his arms.

"Where's mummy?" Robin asked as calmly as possible, he knew what that woman put Regina through. He couldn't bare to have not been here to defend her.

"She's upstairs. Daddy, Grandma was really shouting" Henry's concern, the lack of sparkle in his eyes broke Robin.

"Hny look after me" Roland whispered sweetly

"Did he little man, aren't you lucky to have such a sweet big brother"

"Daddy, I told grandma that Roland was my brother" Robin hated that Henry knew why his grandma had got so angry.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey bud, this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong"

"But grandma was so angry with mummy. She made her sad"

"You looked after Roland, you did what all the best big brother's do"

"Will you look after mummy?" Henry's words held so much power, he just wanted to know that Daddy would fix this.

"I will, always. Now will you two stay in here for me. Whatever Grandma says you two stay in here, got it"

"We've got it daddy, don't we Ro?" Roland nodded sweetly, holding tightly to his elephant, the soft fluffy material comforting to him as he sucked his thumb. Robin got up to go find Regina, but he couldn't not praise his boys before he left

"Oh I got your photo, it's even better in person" He ruffled both his boys hair before he left them, taking a double take to reassure them it would all be ok before he raced up to Regina's bedroom, not even a second thought for Cora at that moment. He reached her door, he took a deep breathe. This brought back so many memories, memories of the day his whole world changed forever but for the better. He knocked gently, he didn't wait to hear her answer. Her body was curled up, facing away from the door, the rise and fall of her shoulders told him she'd been crying. He gently sat down on the bed and caressed her thigh reassuringly.

"Regina?" She lifted her head, sitting up embarrassed frantically trying to wipe her tear stained face away but at the sight of his concerned eyes she couldn't hold it together. She collapsed into his arms. He didn't say a word he just held her reassuringly allowing her to catch her breathe before she realised.

"Why are you back already?"

"Henry" Robin whispered "You left your phone in the lounge, he called me when your mother's shouting became too much"

She buried her head in his chest.

"Are the boys ok? I left them in the lounge, I was making them hot chocolate"

"They are fine, Henry's looked after Roland"

"She's right" Robin pulled away from Regina at that comment, catching her attention

"What's she right about?"

"I'm naive"

"Regina what did she say to you?" Robin could feel the anger bubbling.

"I'm naive to think that I could do this, that I was enough. Henry didn't always have his daddy because of me. You missed out because of me"

"Regina stop. Listen to me. You never stopped me from being the father I wanted to be"

"I did. You didn't get to see him being born, missed his first steps"

"None of that matters because I have him. I have you. You were so brave. You took on motherhood on your own, I can barely handle fatherhood on my own and I've done it before"

"You're an amazing father"

"But look at me, I needed a break. You do this day in day out, you've become the mother figure to Roland"

"Hey, this is completely different. You need time to yourself to get your head around everything that's not because of Roland or Henry. That doesn't mean you aren't good enough. You're doing this for them. But you don't have to, you have me. You'll always have me" Regina was taking strength from Robin.

"Your mother will never understand. But don't let her make you doubt yourself. Doubt this or us. Are you happy, because that's all that matters. That this is what you want"

Regina looks deep into his eyes as he caresses her cheek, his gentle strokes reminding of everything she's ever wanted, all she ever needed.

"I couldn't be happier" She whispered back tentatively.

"Then we can get through this. You, me, Henry and Roland. I won't let her tear us apart, she has no right to continue to manipulate your feelings like she always did. You're in control. I will always support you but you get to make the decision" Regina took his face into her palms before she gave him a searing kiss and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest.

"Come on, let's go find those boy's of ours. I'll fix the hot chocolate"

"What about my mother?"

"I'll sort that too"

"Robin?"

"Don't worry, I've got this" he kissed her once more before they made their way back downstairs.

Regina found the boys in the lounge whilst Robin headed for the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

"Gina!"

She scooped the boys up, Henry's worried little face stared strongly towards her.

"I'm ok I promise"

"Did daddy look after you?"

"He did"

"I asked him to" Henry proudly puffed out his chest.

"That reminds me, do we need a conversation about using mummy's phone?" Henry bowed his head.

"I know why you did Henry, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you. But you don't need to worry about me"

"But you were sad"

"Sometimes adults get sad just like you two do"

"I don't like it when you're sad"

"Me neither" Robin re-entered the room, hot chocolates with the full works on a tray for them all. The boy's eyes bounced out their sockets, Roland's was considerably smaller though with him only being two. He placed the hot drinks down and nestled down between his family.

Regina helped Roland to take a sip of his drink, encouraging him to blow on it first, Henry too.

"What about mother?" she whispered to Robin

"I highly encouraged her to leave"

"And she just left?"

"I didn't exactly give her a choice"

"I love you" Regina kissed Robin.

"And I you"

She nestled her head against Robin's shoulder before they both turned their attention back to their boy's, squirty cream beards and all.

Regina was exactly where she was meant to be. Whatever her mother said, Robin was who she needed and this family meant everything to her.


End file.
